Similiar But Not The Same
by xhyoonx
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Kisah tentang dua anak kembar, beda nama, beda watak, beda semua, tapi satu wajah. marganya sama-sama Kang. yang satu jomblo yang satunya lagi taken. Serupa tapi tak sama. x BxB Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo [ongniel] Warning: bahasa suka gasesuai sama EYD, typo, garing, gajelas, krik, nyes. [ONGNIEL]
1. CHAPTER 1 - MY SHIP IS SAILING

Menjelang siang, seorang dengan manik yang menatap tajam kearah perempuan dengan setelan denim yang sedang berdiri memesan makanan dikantin kampus.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lihat?" Ujar seseorang yang sedang bersamanya, Hyunbin namanya.

"Dia cantik bukan? Lihatlah kakinya yang jenjang dan rambut panjangnya itu" ujar seseorang dengan manik setajam pisau belati.

"Haha Siapa? Dia? Lumayan juga, apa kamu mau memacarinya?" Ujar Hyunbin sambil sesekali melahap french friesnya.

"Entah, aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Terus kau harus kenal dulu? Yasudah kenalan sana! Tunggu apalagi? Sudah berapa tahun lamanya dirimu menjadi jomblo, hah?"

"Biarkan, jangan dihitung, lagipula aku malas untuk berpacaran"

"Mau sampe kapan kau jadi jomblo terus? Mau jones seumur hidup? Yasudah aku mau kekelas dulu sebentar lagi ada dosen, duluan ya bro" Hyunbin pergi menjauh dari lelaki bermanik tajam tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut masih memandangi perempuan itu, sampai akhirnya yang dipandangi pergi setelah memesan makanan.

Kang Euigeon, lelaki dengan gaya berandal dan rambut coklat ini sedang kesepian, dia belum pernah merasakan rasanya berpacaran atau sekedar memegang tangan pasangannya.

Jangankan untuk berpacaran, bahkan untuk sesekali ngobrol dengan teman perempuan saja ia segan, Euigeon adalah orang yang disegani karena auranya yang dingin, untuk sekedar bergaul pun dia pilih-pilih. Walau begitu dia mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari banyak mahasiswi dikampusnya karena ketampananny, dan sikap dinginnya itu menambah kesan misterius.

Padahal tidak bisa sembarang orang yang bisa berteman dan ngobrol dengannya, hanya orang tertentu dan yang sudah dekat saja.

"Daniel! Cepatlah kesini! Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu, cepat kekantin, sebelum makananmu menjadi dingin"

"Loh? Hyung dimana?" Tanya seseorang ditelepon

"Dikantin, kau dimana?"

"Didepan gedung fakultasmu Hyung!"

"Haeee, yaudah buruan kekantin!"

"Meluncur BosQ"

Dan panggilan terputus secara sepihak.

Pria itu menatap tajam keponsel yang ia pegang daritadi.

Ong Seongwoo namanya, pria dengan wajah bak aktor tampan, tapi mempunyai kemampuan menari dan suara yang tak kalah keren dibanding wajahnya yang rupawan.

Yang ditelepon tadi, itu pacarnya Seongwoo.

Sebut saja dia Kang Daniel, sikapnya sangat lembut seperti permen kapas dan selalu ceria, bahkan dia orang yang hangat dan ramah, mataharipun kalah hangatnya dengan keramahan Daniel.

tak heran kalau dia punya banyak teman dimana-mana, Daniel juga teman kecil Seongwoo, maka dari itu keduanya sangat dekat bahkan mereka berpacaran sampai sekarang ini. Walaupun beda satu tahun, mereka selalu masuk dalam satu sekolah yang sama, sekarang Daniel mengikuti jejak Seongwoo, yaitu berada dikampus yang sama, tapi beda fakultas.

Mereka tahu kalo hubungan mereka tidak wajar, tapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi.

Ibarat kata, kalo sudah cinta, kotoran kerbau rasa hamburger, mau gimana pun tetap enak(?)

Banyak teman-teman keduanya yang sudah tau perihal hubungan mereka, awalnya mungkin menganggap kalau itu sesuatu yang salah, tapi lama kelamaan mereka semua bisa menerima dengan perlahan walaupun butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk mengakui kalau keduanya mempunyai hubungan istimewa.

Seperti Jaehwan, atau yang kerap dipanggil Bapak ini, awalnya Jaehwan menentang mentah-mentah kalau Seongwoo dan Daniel itu berpacaran. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa menerima juga, bahkan menjadi ongniel shipper juga

"Ong? Gimana? Dimana dia?" Tanya Seseorang bermarga Hwang.

Hwang Minhyun, teman satu kelasnya Seongwoo dan Jaehwan, punya fans yang banyak, beruntungnya Minhyun diberkati dengan sikap ramah dan senyuman yang menghangatkan hati, maka dari itu fansnya tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, yang ada malah bertambah banyak seiring dengan munculnya lengkungan dibibir Minhyun yang membuat hati berdebar.

"Dia bilang didepan gedung fakultas kita, padahal aku sudah mengirimkannya pesan di LINE supaya dia langsung kekantin" ujar Seongwoo yang mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Mungkin dia belum sempat membuka LINE" ujar Jaehwan yang sudah melahap makanannya

Tak lama, Seongwoo menatap pria bersurai pink, dan melambaikan tangannya pada pria "pinky" itu.

Daniel langsung berlari menuju kearah Seongwoo.

"Hyung! Maaf... Aku gak baca LINE darimu, tadi dosennya ngaret terus makan jam istirahat sedikit, jadi setelah dosen itu keluar aku langsung kefakultasmu, gamarah kan?"

Seongwoo tersenyum dan mengacak surai pink Daniel.

"Kok kamu yang kaya uke sih kalo begini?"

"Lah iya, dia kan semenya ya?" Ujar Jaehwan sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Yaa daripada gadapet jatah kan, gak ada salahnya minta maaf hehe" sungging Daniel pelan, dan jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang mencuat keluar saat ia tertawa.

"Oh jadi minta maaf cuma buat minta jatah?" Goda Minhyun

"Iya, Hyung kan mudah marah soalnya, kalau gak minta maaf nanti pasti bakalan didiemin, bahkan pernah 3 hari aku didiemin sama Seongwoo Hyung"

"Heran, ada aja couple yang kaya kalian" ujar Minhyun frustasi

"KAPAL KU SEDANG BERLAYAR!" Jaehwan nyanyi.

 **TBC**

Eeaa kapalku sedang berlayar!

Gemes dah sama couple ini, jangan lupa votement sobat.

Lanjut atau tidak nih? Comment eaa x


	2. CHAPTER 2 - WHAT IS THAT?

"Aku pulang- eh? Ibu? Ibu sudah pulang?" Ujar Daniel yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki diistananya.

"Iya, kau sudah makan? Mau ibu buatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Ujar seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedang duduk santai disofa.

"Tidak, aku udah makan hehe, aku mau mandi dan segera tidur saja, hari ini melelahkan sekali, ibu jangan tidur terlalu larut ya, selamat malam" Daniel berlalu menuju kamarnya dilantai 2

"Hmm.. baiklah, selamat malam, tidur nyenyak- ah iya, sarapan besok mau ibu buatkan apa?"

Daniel turun lagi dari tangga dengan senyum dan gigi kelincinya mencuat keluar.

"Apa saja, apapun yang ibu masak selalu enak dilidahku, sudah ya aku mau tidur, selamat malam bu" dan Daniel naik lagi kelantai atas.

Sang ibu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Seandainya saudaranya bisa semanis itu juga padaku" tak terasa bulir air mata sang ibu terjun bebas menuju pipi wanita paruh baya itu.

[07.45 pagi hari dikota Seoul]

"Hey! Mr.Kang! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus"

"Berisik! Aku sedang bermimpi!"

"Bangun!! Yaa!! Bangun!!!"

"Arrgg! Mau apa kau pagi-pagi begini kesini?"

"Kau tak ingat kalau kau sekarang ada mata kuliah jam 9? Semalam kau bilang padaku untuk mengingatkannya, tadi kutelpon kau, tapi kau tidak menjawab jadi aku datang kesini"

"Biarkan saja, jam 9 masih lama!" Ujar seseorang bersurai coklat itu sambil menarik selimut dan tidur lagi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku juga tidur saja" pria itu tidur tepat disamping si surai coklat dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan! Hey! Kau homo ya Hyunbin? Jangan peluk aku"

"Siapa? Aku? Eww"

"Kau pasti homo! Kau gay kan? Sana menjauh dariku!! Pergi kau dasar jalang!" Sisurai coklat melempar bantal kearah Hyunbin

"Ehh? Kanapa marah begini? Aku kan cuma bercanda, hhhh yasudah kau mau kekampus denganku tidak? Kalau tidak aku berangkat sendiri saja kesana"

"Sana pergi! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

"Yasudah aku duluan"

"Hmm"

Hyunbin keluar dari kamar Euigeon.

Euigeon menatap pintu yang tadi sempat bergetar karena dibanting oleh Hyunbin.

 ** _Apa aku sudah kelewatan?_**

 ** _-euigeon_**

Euigeon merasa tidak enak kepada Hyunbin karena sudah mengatainya bahkan mengusirnya seperti tadi, Euigeon pun langsung bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Setelahnya dia berpakaian, dan berlari menuju halte, dia harap Hyunbin masih disana.

Tapi nihil, diaana tidak ada Hyunbin, yang ada hanya ada seseorang bertubuh kurus dengan taring yang lucu.

Dia, Takada Kenta, tetangga Euigeon, dan dia juga salah satu sahabat terbaik yang pernah Euigeon miliki, Kenta juga berasal dari Jepang dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea.

"Kenta-kun" sapa Euigeon

"Oii, kau terlambat? Kenapa lari-lari seperti itu?"

"Kau lihat seseorang yang tinggi seperti model disini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, kau mau kekampus? Ayo bareng"

"Hmm.. tumben tidak biasanya kau mau kekampus bersamaku, lagi pula kampus kita kan berbeda" ucap Kenta agak mengecilkan volume suaranya

"Yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja"

Euigeon langsung duduk dipojok halte.

"Haha hey, kenapa malah marah begitu?"

"Masa bodo, sana menjauh dariku dasar"

"Kau malah terlihat seperti uke sekarang"

"Hah? Apa itu? U-uke?"

"Hmm.. sejenis kucing dari jepang(?)" Ucap Kenta agak ragu

"Aku benci kucing! Jangan samakan aku dengan kucing, aku tidak seperti dia yang menyukai kucing" timpa Euigeon sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Dia? Maksudmu-" Euigeon membekap mulut Kenta.

"Sudah jangan dilanjut"

"Hhmppff, lepaskan, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu uke?"

Euigeon menggeleng

"Hhh, yasudah kau masih polos(?)"

"Tentu aku kan anak baik, tidak seperti kau yang taunya hanya hentai"

"Yaaa!! Aku tidak pernah tahu hal semacam itu!"

Dan busnya pun datang

"Bohong" ujar Euigeon yang berlalu meninggalkan kenta

"Serius! Aku tidak pernah tahu hal seperti itu" Kenta mengikuti Euigeon masuk kedalam bus namun masih dengan kata-katanya yang masih berlanjut.

"..Aku tidak tahu hentai! Tapi aku tahu yaoi- ups" kenta reflek menutup mulutnya dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Apalagi itu? Apa? Yoi? Yai? Yaoi?"

"Lupakan! Tidak penting hehe"

 ** _Uke? Dan apa tadi? Yai? Yoi? Yaoi?_**

 ** _Apa itu? Asing sekali ditelingaku_**

 ** _-euigeon_**

 **TBC**

Gasabar ih pen liat akang ama ong debut:(

Lanjut tidak? review ya mau kritik n saran juga boleh kok:) aku gak gigit kok wkwkw

oh iya, bagi kalian yang punya wattpad, aku juga punya akun wattpad dan ngepost cerita ini di wattpad, ada story dari meanie juga bagi kalian yang meanie shipper:)) #eapromo

go check **xhyoonx x**


	3. CHAPTER 3 - YAOI

Masih teringat jelas diotak Euigeon tentang kata-kata tadi pagi, kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kenta.

Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang aneh, tapi Euigeon tidak tahu-menahu tentang artinya,ia mengambil ponsel yang tertanam disaku kiri denimnya.

Memencet beberapa nomor dan menelpon seseorang.

"Hyunbin? Dimana kau? Aku ingin bertemu"

Beda pula urusannya dengan pasangan yang satu ini, Seongwoo dan Daniel berjalan dikoridor fakultas Seongwoo.

"Sudahlah Daniel, cukup sampai sini saja kau mengantarku" ucap Seongwoo dengan wajah memelas

"Tidak tidak! Aku harus memastikan kalau kau masuk kekelasmu dulu Hyung"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti aku akan bolos?"

"Wajahmu bisa memainkan berbagai karakter, aku sudah melihat milyaran bentuk wajahmu dari yang tampan sampai yang aib hyung, sudahlah ayo aku antar"

"Tapi-tapi-tapi-"

"Sudah ayo" tangan Seongwoo ditarik oleh sisurai merah jambu dan mereka jalan berdampingan, jangan lupakan tangan Daniel yang masih menggenggam hangat tangan Seongwoo.

"Daniel.. lepaskan tanganku.. lihatlah banyak yang melihat"

Seongwoo melihat banyak orang yang menyaksikan adegan pegangan tangan ini, tapi mereka semua menyaksikannya dengan tersenyum tanpa rasa jijik atau curiga.

Sedangkan Seongwoo berjalan sambil senyum terpaksa dan membungkuk pada setiap orang yang tersenyum.

Daniel? Jangan ditanya.

Dia orang yang paling percaya diri kalau masalah seperti ini, dengan PD nya dia jalan dan menebar senyum mempesonanya.

"Daniel, sudahlah lepaskan tanganku"

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Kau tidak lihat banyak sekali yang melihat kita?"

"Biarkan! Biarkan saja mereka melihat betapa tampannya pacarku, dan betapa mempesonanya orang yang menggenggam tangan pacarnya"

"Hhfff, masa bodo"

[12.10 Kantin]

"Hyunbin-aaahh, kau marah padaku? Kenapa ditelpon jawabanmu singkat sekali?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan"

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu? Ah iya.. aku mau tanya beberapa hal padamu"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau tentang hentai?"

"Ya!! Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang itu? Bahkan kurasa nenekku tahu"

"Lalu kalau yaoi?"

Hyunbin berpaling menatap kearah Euigeon.

"Kau.. tahu darimana itu?"

"Temanku, tadi pagi saat aku berangkat aku pergi kekampus bersamanya, lalu saat kami mengobrol dia mengucapkan sebuah kata yang aneh padaku, yaoi. Dan aku tidak tahu apa artinya, apa kau tahu? Jujur saja aku penasaran apa artinya"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, kau tanya saja pada google, dia bisa menjelaskannya padamu dengan detail Hyung, sudah ya aku mau kekelas dulu"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dikelas?"

Hyunbin mengangkat kedua bahunya "mungkin tidur" ujarnya dari kejauhan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sisurai coklat.

"Hyunbin-ahh" panggil Euigeon, Hyunbin pun berbalik, walaupun jaraknya sudah agak jauh tapi Hyunbin masih mendengar jelas suara berat Euigeon.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi! jangan marah ya! Kita kan teman hehe" ujar Euigeon sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan lambang peace pada kedua jarinya.

Hyunbin hanya tersenyum dan berbalik jalan kearah kelasnya.

"Nah sekarang kita cari, apa.. itu.. ya.. o.. i.."

Euigeon membuka laptopnya dan mulai mejelajahi dunia webnya, dia mengetik kata kunci YAOI.

"Hahhh!!!! Kenapa wifi disini selalu jelek? Lihatlah sekarang internetnya berhenti berjalan, ah aku haus"

Euigeon pergi menuju mesin minuman dan memilih sekaleng soda untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya, lalu ia minum soda itu tepat didepan mesin minuman itu.

"Hey! Lihatlah ada yang buka yaoi!!" Ujar seseorang kepada temannya

Euigeon yang mendengarnya langsung menyemburkan soda yang sedang ia minum.

Ia berlari menuju laptopnya yang masih ada diatas meja kantin.

"Ah?? Euigeon? Ini punyamu"

Euigeon segera menutup laptopnya "I-iya, ah aku pergi dulu" dan dia segera pergi dari situ, tapi Euigeon meninggalkan kaleng sodanya dimeja.

"Huh? Dia kenapa? Eh ini minumnya keting...galan, dasar Euigeon ceroboh"

Pria itu mengambil kaleng soda milik Euigeon dan mengejar Euigeon.

Siapakah pria tersebut? Sebut saja dia Eunki. Hong Eunki, Euigeon bilang wajah Eunki mirip member Seventeen, Hong Jisoo a.k.a Joshua.

Pesona marga Hong memang bukan main, selain pesonanya, Eunki juga dikenal sebagai anak dance cover, dan terkadang grupnya sering menggelar sebuah pementasan kecil dipinggir jalan.

[Perpustakaan]

"Euigeon!!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

"Ini, kaleng sodamu tertinggal"

"Haha aku lupa, tadi aku terburu-buru, aku kaget saat kau mengatakan hal itu tadi"

"Apa? Yaoi? Jadi kau????"

"Apa!!?? Sini kaleng sodaku!"

Euigeon keluar dari perpustakaan dan menenggak semua isi dari kaleng soda dan masuk lagi kedalam.

"Eunki?? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Euigeon kaget

"Tak apa, hari ini sudah tidak ada dosen, tadinya aku mau pulang tapi aku malas sepertinya aku akan disini"

"Hmm terserah kau saja, hey password wifi perpustakaan apa?"

"Bukubukuku"

"Ternyata mudah, aku tidak pernah kesini jadi aku tidak tahu passwordnya"

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin mengungkap sebuah rahasia"

"Apa?" Tanya Eunki yang mendekatkan dirinya ke Euigeon

"Ya!! Jaga jarakmu, aku takut nanti kau tiba-tiba menciumku!!"

"Ssshhh, berisik" sungging Eunki yang menaruh jari telunjuknya dimulut Euigeon.

".. jadi kau mau memberitahukan rahasia itu padaku?"

Daniel mengangguk dan membuka laptopnya "ini rahasianya"

Eunki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba menela'ah apa yang Euigeon maksud.

"Ini? Yaoi? Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa itu yaoi" ujar Euigeon datar

"Hahaha jadi hanya itu? Kalau itu sih aku tahu"

"Serius? Lalu yaoi itu apa?"

Eunki membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah video, tampilannya seperti anime biasa, tapi Euigeon melihat 2 orang pria sedang berciuman

"Aigoo, mereka! Mereka! Ciuman?"

Eunki mengangguk dan menaruh ponselnya lagi.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" Tanya Eunki

Euigeon menatap takut kearah Eunki, yang ditatap hanya bingung karena sekarang Eunki merasa dirinya seakan-akan adalah seorang tersangka dari sebuah kejahatan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"K-kau? Homo?"

"Ssttt jangan berisik"

"Jadi benar?"

Eunki mengangguk.

Rasanya kepala Euigeon mau pecah karena mengetahui temannya sudah berada dijalan yang belok.

Eunki mengeluarkan lagi ponselnya, dia membuka galeri dan menggeser-geser ratusan foto disana. Dan dia menunjukkan foto seorang pria.

(fotonya yang jadi header chapter ini)

"Ini pacarku"

"Hah? Dua-duanya? Ehh Tunggu!! Ini!! Ini KENTA?"

"Kau mengenalnya? lihatlah taringnya bukankah menggemaskan?"

"Eyyy dia teman kecilku, jadi selama ini.. Kenta? Hhffttt"

Euigeon menatap pria yang ada disebelah kiri, pria berbaju hitam.

"Yang baju hitam siapa?"

"Ah dia temanku, Ong Seongwoo, tampan bukan? Tapi kudengar dia sudah punya pacar, adik kelas dan satu kampus juga dengannya, tapi entahlah aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupa pacarnya"

Euigeon hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengingat nama pria berbaju hitam itu.

 ** _Ong? Apa itu? Nama marga? Nama yang aneh untuk seukuran nama marga. Bong? Hong? Ong? Apa aku salah dengar? Tapi.. Ong? Seongwoo?_**

 ** _Dia menarik._**

 ** _-euigeon_**

 **TBC**

Mungkin kalian masih bingung ada apa dengan Euigeon dan Daniel?

Akanku ungkap selengkapnya dichapter selanjutnya. x


	4. CHAPTER 4 - HYUNG & NYEL

**DRRTT**

 **DRRTT**

Belum sempat otaknya berpikir tentang pemuda bernama Ong itu, ponselnya bergetar.

Ada sebuah panggilan, Euigeon menatap horror layar ponselnya, ibu jarinya bergerak tak menentu seperti ingin menjawab panggilan tersebut tapi ia ragu.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali berpikir mau ia apakan ponselnya, mau tidak mau ia akhienya berniat untuk mengangkatnya.

Belum sempat ia mengangkat, tiba-tiba panggilannya berhenti, ia menaruhnya diatas meja disamping laptopnya.

Eunki yang disampingnya hanya menatap aneh ponsel milik Euigeon, hanya terbesit dipikiran Eunki kalau itu sebuah panggilan yang meneror hidup Euigeon karena dari tatapan mata Euigeon terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak mau menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" Jawab Eunki yang mendekat kearah Euigeon dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Tidak penting"

"Benarkah? Bisa saja itu jadi penting, kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi 1 detik atau 1 menit kedepan bukan?"

"Benar"

"Kalau begitu angkat"

"tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengangkatnya kalau dia menelpon lagi" Belum sempat tangannya meraih ponsel Euigeon, tangan Eunki dihempaskan oleh Euigeon.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan sentuh! Sana pergi!"

"Tidak mau"

"Yasudah aku saja yang pergi" Euigeon memasukan laptop dan ponselnya kedalam tas dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit atau bilang apapun pada Eunki.

 ** _Dia itu sentimen sekali_**

 ** _-eunki_**

[Kelas]

Daniel menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, ia lemas seperti tidak punya semangat hidup, kalau saja kekasihnya tidak ada dosen pasti sudah ia ajak pergi keliling mall sekarang dan menonton film seru, karena teman sekelas Daniel semuanya beramai-ramai membicarakan tentang film yang sedang hot dibioskop sekarang ini.

"Huh? Sekarang tanggal 10? Berarti besok.. hari peringatan meninggalnya Ayah" ujar Daniel pada ponselnya.

Beruntungnya kelas sepi tidak ada orang sama sekali karena hari ini jam perkuliahan sudah tidak ada, jadi Daniel menetap dijelas sembari menunggu kelas Seongwoo selesai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau besok hari peringatan meninggalnya Ayah? Haruskah kukabarkan dia? Tapi.. tidak ada salahnya mencoba, aku hanya perlu menelponnya saja" Daniel berhenti tepat dikontak **'형'** (hyung).

"Haruskah? Argghh" Daniel mengacak poninya frustasi.

"Baiklah, aku mencoba"

Daniel menelpon seseorang dengan nama kontak **'형'** (hyung) itu.

Sedetik..

Lima detik..

Sepuluh detik..

Sampai seorang wanita yang menjawabnya.

Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi.

"Dia tidak menjawabnya, haruskah kukirimi pesan? Yasudah kirim saja pasti dia akan membacanya, didunia ini ada yang namanya 'kepo', mustahil kalau dia tidak penasaran"

Daniel mengetik beberapa kata dan ia kirim kenomor tersebut.

"Tchh, dia berusaha sekali"

Euigeon menerima sebuah pesan, dari **'녤'** (Nyel).

 **Annyeong Hyung, kurasa kau sedang sibuk, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu kalau besok adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya Ayah, kuharap besok kau datang ke Kolumbarium (gedung penyimpanan abu) jam 10 pagi untuk mendoakan Ayah, jangan lupa untuk membawa bunga anggrek karena ayah suka bunga itu.**

 **Aku ingat, Aku pasti datang.**

 **Aku tahu Hyung, kau pasti rindu ayah.**

 **Sangat, apakah besok Ibu ikut?**

 **Sayangnya tidak:( besok Ibu kerja, tapi sepulang kerja Ibu akan mampir untuk mendoakan Ayah, kalau kau mau, aku akan menjemputmu Hyung, bagaimana?**

 **Kita ketemuan saja disana.**

 **Okidoki.**

 **Okidoki.**

'tidak buruk' batin Euigeon, kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan adik kembarnya kalau tidak hari esok.

Ayah mereka meninggal ketika sikembar baru saja menjajah bangku sekolah menengah atas, sepertinya masih bisa dibilang baru karena baru beberapa tahun mereka ditinggal oleh Ayahanda.

Euigeon lebih dekat dengan Ayahnya ketimbang Ibunya,tapi Daniel dekat dengan keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Euigeon memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama bibinya yang merupakan adik dari Ayahnya.

Semua bermula saat.

 **Flashback**

 **"Mana Euigeon?" Sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang Daniel sebut Ibu.**

 **Daniel pulang dengan tangan penuh luka, kakinya penuh memar, bibirnya meneteskan darah segar.**

 **"Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia membantu-"**

 **"Dia kelewatan! Lihatlah wajahmu Daniel! Semuanya babak belur seperti ini, apa dia yang memukulimu sampai seperti ini?"**

 **"Ibu--"**

 **"Lihat saja saat pulang nanti aku akan memberinya pelajaran!"**

 **Daniel tidak berani berkata apa-apa, sebenarnya situasinya tidak seperti itu,**

 **Saat itu hari mulai gelap, mereka berniat akan pulang karena seharian penuh pergi menonton pertandingan baseball.**

 **Daniel dan Euigeon akan pulang menuju rumah, mereka melewati gang kecil yang sepi karena itu merupakan jalur cepat menuju rumah, Euigeon yang mengajaknya, sebenarnya Daniel sudah memperingatinya kalau digang itu sangat sepi dan mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana.**

 **namun siapa sangka, saat kaki mereka baru melangkah beberapa meter mereka baru menyadari kalau tanah yangbsedang mereka pijak itu merupakan sarang para preman.**

 **Dan na'asnya mereka berdua terkepung oleh preman itu, Daniel berdiam berada dibelakang Euigeon,kakinya gemetar dan Euigeon menatap tajam kearah preman itu.**

 **"Hey anak kecil! Kalian kelihatan seperti anak orang kaya, kalian punya uang? Cepat serahkan uang kalian" ujar salah satu preman yang mendekat dan menarik kerah baju Euigeon.**

 **Bulir air mata Daniel terjun begitu saja saat kakaknya akan menjadi mangsa si preman, tapi tidak sampai disitu.**

 **Euigeon menepis tangan preman tersebut, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat Daniel saat itu Daniel sadar kalau kakaknya lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya, Daniel juga lupa kalau kakaknya adalah seorang pemenang dari kejuaraan Taekwondo tingkat kota.**

 **Dengan mudahnya Euigeon menepis tangan preman yang lebih tinggi darinya, namun seekor belalang akan kalah jika melawan ratusan semut api.**

 **Semua preman mulai mendekati Euigeon, tubuh Daniel didorong kuat sejauh mungkin oleh Euigeon.**

 **"Larilah Nyel! Jangan hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana"**

 **"Tidak Hyung!"**

 **"Cepat lari!"**

 **"Tidak- Arghh"**

 **"DANIEL!!!"**

 **Daniel mendekati tubuh Euigeon dan mendekap tubuh Euigeon, preman yang sedari tadi memukuli Euigeon kini memukuli Daniel karena Daniel melindungi Euigeon.**

 **Semuanya babak belur, Daniel dan Euigeon berhasil kabur, tapi preman itu masih mengejarnya, sampai hal yang tidak dinginkan pun terjadi.**

 **langkah Euigeon terhenti karena baju Euigeon ditarik oleh tangan preman itu, berita bagusnya, Daniel berhasil melarikan diri karena Euigeon menyuruhnya untuk lari, karena kalau tidak.**

 **Euigeon tidak akan mengakui Daniel lagi sebagai Adiknya.**

 **Seperti itulah kira-kira kejadiannya.**

 **Tapi semuanya masih belum tersuarakan dan masih tersimpan rapat dihati Daniel sekarang.**

 **Sebenernya ia berani saja bercerita, tapi karena Ibunya masih tersulut emosi jadi ia urungkan niatnya, niatnya Daniel akan bercerita jika Euigeon sampai dirumah.**

 **Memang Ibunya dengan Euigeon selalu bertengkar setiap hari, tidak pernah sehari tidak bertengar pasti ada hal sepele yang selalu menjadi masalah besar untuk mereka berdua.**

 **Tapi sekarang adalah puncaknya.**

 **Karena sekarang sang Ibu membereskan semua barang dan baju milik Euigeon.**

 **"Ibu? Mau Ibu apakan semua barang Hyung?"**

 **"Ibu akan taruh ini diluar, biar saja dia pergi!"**

 **"Ibu.. I-ibu.. mengusirnya?"**

 **"Iya! Sekarang kau masuk dan mandi, setelah itu Ibu akan obati lukamu!"**

 **"Tapi.. Hyung juga perlu diobati! Dia babak belur! Dan keadaannya lebih parah dibanding aku"**

 **"Aku tidak peduli! Kau pasti diajak oleh Euigeon lewat gang sepi itu bukan? Ibu sudah bilang ratusan kali sampai mulut Ibu berbusa pun rasanya Euigeon tidak akan dengar! Sudah cepat kau mandi!"**

 **Daniel masuk kekamar dan menguncinya, dia menidurkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka lebam kekasur busanya sambil meneteskan air mata.**

 **Ia memikirkan keadaan kakaknya, karena seharusnya ia tidak pergi begitu saja seperti tadi, seharusnya ia bisa melawan preman itu atau memanggil bantuan untuk kakaknya.**

 **Dasar bodoh! Adik macam apa aku? Dasar tidak berguna! Hyung! Cepat pulang! Aku khwatir**

 **-Daniel**

 **Flashback off**

Sejak saat itulah Euigeon tidak tinggal serumah lagi dengan Daniel dan Ibunya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal ditempat Bibinya, tapi na'asnya bibinya meninggal 2 tahun setelah ayahnya meninggal, dengan penyakit yang sama dengan Ayahnya.

Akhirnya Euigeon tinggal sendiri dirumah bibinya, karena bibinya belum menikah, dan biasanya saat weekend, Euigeon bekerja ditoko kue untuk menghidupi dirinya, uang yang ditinggalkan oleh bibinya tidak ia gunakan untuk foya-foya melainkan untuk biaya kuliah.

Selain itu juga Daniel membuka kelas Dance setiap hari Minggu jam 7 malam sampai jam 9 malam. Karena biasanya saat weekend ia bekerja dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 5 sore. Jadi dia bisa gunakan sisa waktunya untuk mencari uang tambahan, dan dance adalah jawabannya.

Bakat dancenya tidak diragukan lagi, karena sejak kecil Euigeon menyukai hal-hal yang membuat badan pegal-pegal seperti taekwondo dan dance, Euigeon juga suka skateboarding, patah tulang? Lutut membiru? Kulit lebam? Itu adalah teman Euigeon sejak ia masih kecil.

Tidak seperti Daniel yang lebih suka bermain bersama kucing-kucingnya.

Euigeon lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah.

Walau begitu, Daniel mendapatkan lebih banyak teman ketimbang Euigeon, karena watak Euigeon yang dingin sedangkan watak Daniel yang hangat.

Mereka satu wajah, tapi beda watak.

Serupa, tapi tak sama.

 **TBC**

Aloo ce'es!!

Kebayang kan bedanya Daniel sama Euigeon?

intinya bayangin aja tuh kalo Daniel itu waktu awal-awal episode produce 101 yang masih imut imut rada gembul rambut pink terus bibirnya merah badaii gimana gituu..

Kalo Euigeon bayangin aja pas dia ganti warna rambut jadi coklat, auranya jadi cool campur hot hot gimana gitu kan uhhh bikin hati jedag jedug dahh

Next chapter update hari sabtu, janji. hehe x

Kukasih spoiler dikit ahh..

 ** _"Ah? Daniel.. apa kabar?"_**

 ** _"Annyeong hase--yo, YA!! Sejak kapan kau bisa mengganti warna rambutmu itu menjadi pink?"_**

 ** _"Sejak kapan kau juga jadi ramah begini?"_**

 ** _"Yoon Jisung, dia temanmu bukan?"_**

 ** _"Adalah.. dia sangat cantik, dia juga putih, wajahnya menggemaskan, tapi kulihat kakinya agak berbulu/?, dan dia juga punya tiga tahi lalat dipipinya, itu seperti rasi bintang haha"_**

 ** _"Ini... ini pacarku"_**


	5. CHAPTER 5 - BROTHER'S DAY OUT

Euigeon melihat biasan tubuhnya dicermin, tak lupa ia menyisir rambutnya agar telihat agak rapih karena biasanya rambutnya hanya ia biarkan tersisir oleh sela-sela jarinya.

Ia juga mencopot anting yang menggantung dikedua telinganya, karena dulu Ayahnya sering sekali menghujat orang-orang yang menindik telinga atau bagian tubuh lainnya karena itu sangat-sangat tidak etis dan tidak enak juga untuk dipandang.

Tidak lupa dengan kemeja hitamnya dengan motif garis dan celana coklat gelap dan sebuah sneakers yang sudah tertanam dikakinya, ia juga membawa mantel hangatnya karena cuaca diluar sangat dingin.

Euigeon tersenyum dicermin dan siap untuk pergi.

Kadang Daniel mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa tinggal di Korea.

Apalagi hari ini tampaknya suhunya menurun, Alhasil ia harus menggunakan Jaket tebal lagi.

Daniel berjalan ditrotoar menuju sebuah toko bunga diperempatan jalan, matanya berbinar ketika melihat bunga anggrek yang terpampang didepan toko itu.

Si surai pink itu masuk kedalam toko, ia melihat banyak sekali bunga didalamnya.

Ia mendekati seseorang,

"Paman, Selamat pagi" sapanya hangat

"Ah? Daniel.. apa kabar?"

"Aku baik paman"

"Kau pasti butuh bunga anggrek bukan? Haha saudaramu sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membeli bunga anggreknya, ah sebentar aku ambilkan"

Daniel tidak heran kalau Euigeon datang lebih awal untuk membeli bunga, karena setiap tahun dia selalu antusias untuk datang lebih dulu kekolumbarium.

"Ini bunganya" ujar paman tersebut dan memberikan sebuket bunga anggrek.

"Jadi berapa harganya paman?"

"Tidak perlu, Saudaramu sudah membayarnya tadi"

"Oh begitu, baiklah terima kasih paman, aku pergi dulu, semoga harimu menyenangkan"

"Iya iya, kau juga nak"

Daniel keluar dari toko dan membawa bunga anggrek itu, lalu melesat pergi menuju gedung dimana abu ayahnya disimpan.

Disepanjang jalan matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat jajaran toko-toko dan dia pergi kesalah satu toko kue.

"Annyeong hase--yo, YA!! Sejak kapan kau bisa mengganti warna rambutmu itu menjadi pink?" Ujar seseorang yang berdiri dimeja kasir.

Daniel yang mendengarnya hanya diam ditempat matanya membulat kaget, ia sedang bingung karena orang dibelakang meja kasir itu berbicara secara informal kepada dirinya, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar untuk Daniel.

Tapi orang itu berbicara padanya seperti dia sudah kenal dekat sebelumnya, padahal Daniel tidak mengenal sama sekali orang itu.

Daniel maju menuju meja kasir.

"Annyeong"

"Sejak kapan kau juga jadi ramah begini?" Ujar orang itu lagi, Daniel melihat nametagnya **'윤지성' (Yoon Jisung)**.

Sekali lagi Daniel benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Daniel ragu.

"Ha? Kau ini sakit? Amnesia? Kepalamu terbentur apa tadi?"

Daniel hanya tersenyum agak canggung karena orang itu mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Daniel.

"Kau Euigeon kan?"

"Oo?? Bukan.. aku.. Daniel.. Kang Daniel, mungkin dia Kang yang satu lagi, Kang Euigeon, Kami kembar" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tapi orang yang diberi senyuman itu bibirnya membulat kaget kalau yang didepannya ternyata bukan temannya, melainkan kembarannya.

"S-serius? J-jadi? Kalian berdua kembar? Daniel? Euigeon? Ah kalau begitu maafkan aku, karena kau mirip sekali dengannya jadi aku pikir kau Euigeon, pantas saja rambut kalian berbeda hehe, ditambah lagi Euigeon ijin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini padahal hari ini jadwalnya ia kerja." ujar Jisung yang malu-malu sambil sesekali membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Iya, hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah kami, sepertinya dia sudah lebih dulu sampai ditempat abu ayah disimpan, aku membawa bunga untuk ayahku saat aku membelinya paman yang menjualnya bilang kalau Euigeon tiba lebih dulu untuk membelinya dan langsung pergi"

"Ah.. seperti itu, oh iya.. kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm.. apa yang biasanya Euigeon suka?"

\--

Air mata jatuh ketika sisurai coklat melihat guci kecil yang isinya adalah abu Ayahnya, ia tak habis pikir kalau Ayahnya bisa pergi secepat itu.

Terkadang ia merasa kesepian, karena dulu biasanya cuma Ayahnya yang mengajaknya pergi ketaman untuk melihat bunga-bunga anggrek yang bermekaran, atau jalan jalan kecil sekedar beli ice cream bersama Daniel.

Rasanya ia ingin kembai kemasa-masa dimana Ayahnya masih ada disisinya untuk mendukung segala aktivitasnya, karena ibunya selalu menentang apapun jalan yang Euigeon pilih.

Euigeon berdoa supaya Ayahnya ditempatkan ditempat yang indah dan damai, Euigeon juga ingin membuat ayahnya bangga, karena sekarang Euigeon udah memasuki bangku perkuliahan dan mulai bekerja mencari nafkah untuknya sendiri.

"Hyung.." suara husky itu membuat air mata Euigeon berhenti mengalir.

"Hai Hyung, apa kabar?" Ujar pria bersurai pink yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Setelah berdoa, mereka berdua jalan menuju taman yang ada didekat gedung penyimpanan abu jenazah, keduanya terdiam tidak saling bertukar cerita seperti dulu, hanya suara burung-burung yang terbang dari satu pohon-kepohon lainnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah sarapan?" Ujar Daniel pelan, dan Euigeon menggeleng.

"Aku bawakan ini untukmu" Daniel memberikan sebuah plastik berisi kue-kue basah dan roti, juga secangkir penuh matcha latte.

"Tadi aku bertemu temanmu, ditempat kau bekerja-"

"A-apa? Siapa?"

"Yoon Jisung, dia temanmu bukan?"

"Lalu reaksi dia seperti apa? Dia kan tidak tahu kalau kita kembar"

"Haha dia kira kalau aku adalah Euigeon, awalnya dia pikir kalau aku benar-benar Euigeon tapi aku jelaskan saja kalau kita itu kembar, lalu ekspresi dia seperti 'HAA?' (o)? Benar-benar kau harus melihatnya, ekspresinya lucu sekali, tapi aku tidak berani tertawa disana haha"

/Bayanginajaekspresijisungkalokaget/ XD

"Ah dia itu wajahnya memang meme-able, dia moodboosterku kalau aku sedang kesepian"

Lalu hening..

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku kalau kau kesepian? Kita bisa pergi bersama atau hangout seperti dulu"

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku tidak mau mengganggumu, aku takut kau sibuk"

"Tak apa, kita kan kakak beradik, kita kembar, kita juga tampan, kita manly, kau kan dulu yang bilang itu semua?"

Euigeon tersenyum dan mengangguk, sambil sesekali memakan sebuah pie nanas dan meminum matcha lattenya.

"Ini semua makanan kesukaanku, darimana kau tahu?"

"Yoon Jisung"

"Ah dia lagi ya? Tambahkan embel-embel hyung, dia lebih tua dari kita"

"Iya begitu ya, dia orang yang baik, dia juga seru untuk diajak ngobrol tapi aku tidak tahan jika harus melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu hahaha" ujar Daniel panjang lebar.

"Ah Hyung, habis ini kau mau kemana?"

"Mungkin pulang" jawab Euigeon singkat

"Jangan pulang! Mari kita bersenang-senang Hyung!"

"Bersenang-senang? Kemana?"

"Mall?"

"Kajja!!!" Ujar Euigeon.

\--

Mereka pergi kesebuah mall, ketika mereka jalan semua mata tertuju pada kedua kembar itu.

Yang satu wajahnya cool, yang satu juga sangat imut, apalagi warna rambut mereka juga membuat hati yang melihatnya terpesona.

"Mereka semua kenapa melihat kita seperti itu?" Ujar Euigeon yang berjalan agak sedikit mendunduk

"Hyung! Angkat dagumu! Jangan biarkan double-chinmu kelihatan!"

"Yaa!! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Euigeon mengangkat dagunya

"Hahaha, Hyung bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Lancar, kau?"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya lancar juga"

"Lalu, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Hmm.. itu.. mari ke food court, aku mau bicarakan sesuatu"

"Untuk apa? Aku kan habis makan tadi"

"Makan kue saja tidak kenyang, ayo makan lagi, aku juga lapar"

Sampai difood court, Daniel menempati meja yang agak pojok, padahal foodcourt saat itu sedang sepi.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Nanti saja, aku masih kenyang, kau pesan duluan saja nanti aku menyusul"

"Baiklah.. emm.. pelayan"

Pelayan datang dan memberikan menu pada Daniel.

"Ah semuanya terlihat enak, aku pesan ini saja, Hyung kau tak mau pesan apa-apa?"

"Tidak.."

"Baiklah aku pesan ini saja"

"Baiklah, mohon menunggu sebentar" ujar pelayan itu.

Lalu hening.. karena Daniel melihat Euigeon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hyung? Kau sedang apa serius sekali"

"Main pou/?"

"Em.. itu mainan untuk anak TK:(" ujar Daniel, tapi tidak digubris oleh Euigeon setelahnya Euigeon baru bicara "Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

Wajah Daniel berubah datar, "Ah masalah itu, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa responmu tapi.. aku sudah punya pacar"

"Serius?" Euigeon kaget dan menatap Daniel dengan ekspresi wajah seperti Jisung tadi.

"Iya, tapi. Apakah kau marah kalau aku melangkahimu.. kau kan jomblo abadi hyung"

"Aishh, aku tidak peduli tentang itu" ujarnya cuek, matanya masih melihat kearah layar ponselnya, sebenernya Hatinya merasakan rasa cemburu

"Siapa dia? Seperti apa orangnya?" Euigeon penasaran tapi yang ditanya wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

Daniel terdiam, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah ini, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti Euigeon juga akan tahu.

Jadi Daniel putuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya sekarang.

"Adalah.. dia sangat cantik, dia juga putih, wajahnya menggemaskan, tapi kulihat kakinya agak berbulu, dan dia juga punya tiga tahi lalat dipipinya, itu seperti rasi bintang haha"

"Benarkah? Mana? Aku mau melihat fotonya"

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

"Ah itu.. aku tidak punya fotonya"

"Ah kecewanya aku, jangan-jangan kau bohong ya?"

"Tidakk, aku serius"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku"

". . ." Keringat Daniel mengucur di tulang pelipisnya, tangannya tak bisa diam.

Daniel mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia sepertinya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, walaupun sebenernya niatnya tidak mau memberitahunya sekarang.

"Ini... ini pacarku" Daniel memberikan ponselnya ke Euigeon, dan betapa tercengangnya Euigeon ketika melihat foto itu.

 ** _Ong? Seongwoo?_**

 ** _-euigeon_**

 **TBC**

Gengss, kumau tanya.. kalian itu lebih suka baca wetpet panjang atau pendek?

Karena kadang kubikin panjang, kadang juga kubikin pendek.. tergantung inspirasi dan mood sih hahaha x


	6. CHAPTER 6 - EM EM

**Ong? Seongwoo?**

 **-euigeon**

"Aku tahu ini salah, bukan kodratnya jika seorang pria berpacaran juga dengan seorang pria, bukan?"

Euigeon terdiam, diotaknya masih terbayang sosok pria dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacat melalui foto yang baru saja ia lihat, namanya pun masih terngiang dibenaknya.

"Hyung.." Daniel menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Euigeon dan sukses membuat empunya tersadar.

"Ah? Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau melamun Hyung, jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

"Tidak.. aku mendengarnya kok! Sungguh"

"Lalu apa tanggapanmu?"

"Putuskan dia- ah tidak maksudnya terus saja berpacaran dengannya"

"Ha?" Wajah Daniel terlihat bingung karena melihat tingkah Euigeon yang mulai aneh

"Jadi.. lanjutkan saja hubungan kalian"

"Hyung? Kau salah makan atau apa? Apa kue yang tadi pagi kubeli beracun? Atau kadaluarsa? Aku hanya memberitahu sosok pacarku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memutuskan hubungan kami"

"B-benarkah? Kupikir tadi kau meminta saranku untuk segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Seongwoo"

"Kau tahu darimana kalau namanya Seongwoo?" Daniel mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak berpikir kalau Seongwoo bisa sepopuler itu.

 **OOPS!**

Euigeon membekap mulutnya dan matanya pun sedikit membulat, ia kelepasan.

Karena seharusnya disini Euigeon berpura-pura tidak mengenal Seongwoo, tapi apa daya, dia sudah kelepasan tadi.

"Ah itu.. Aku punya teman, dia juga seorang _em em_ sepertimu-" sembari tangannya seperti mengutip kata _'em em'_

"Em em maksudnya apa?" Potong Daniel

"Belok! Emm.. Maksudku.. ya seperti itulah.."

"Ah.. aku mengerti"

"Iya.. waktu itu dia memberitahuku juga kalau dia seorang em em, lalu menunjukkanku foto pacarnya, setelah kulihat ada 2 orang pria, yang sebelah kanan adalah pacarnya, ternyata pacarnya adalah teman kecilku, namanya Kenta, lalu yang sebelah kirinya aku tidak tahu siapa dia, kupikir awalnya dia menarik lalu kutanya siapa namanya, temanku bilang namanya Seongwoo, dan dia orang yang sama persis seperti foto yang kau tunjukkan tadi"

"Tunggu, menarik katamu Hyung? Apa kau juga.. em em?" Tanya Daniel, Dahinya mengerut menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku masih suka dengan perempuan, maksudnya kupikir awalnya Seongwoo itu tampan, tapi setelah kulihat untuk kedua kalinya.. dia biasa saja"

"Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Daniel yang wajahnya agak menggoda " _first impression_ itu penting" lanjutnya.

"Iya, sumpah! Aku tidak tertarik lagi dengannya" ujar Euigeon yang kedua jarinya sudah terangkat dan mengatakan sebuah sumpah.

"Haha tenanglah Hyung, aku hanya bercanda"

"Kau ini, candaanmu tidak lucu"

"Tapi kau benar-benar serius Hyung, lihatlah wajahmu memerah sekarang! Haha

Kau selalu saja mudah ditipu, lalu telingamu juga merah"

"Heee, aku memang seperti ini kan dari lahir"

"Tapi.. Hyung.. apa kau kecewa? Kalau.. aku.. adalah seorang.. em em?"

Euigeon menggeleng, "tenang saja, itu hidupmu aku tidak berhak mengatur apapun yang menyangkut hidupmu, kalau kau memang mencintai dia, cintai dengan tulus jangan kau mainkan perasaannya"

"Tentu saja, aku akan terus menjaganya, sejak kita kecil aku selalu berusaha menjaganya walaupun dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku"

"Sejak kecil? Maksudmu Seongwoo itu teman kecilmu?"

Daniel mengangguk, "kau tahu? Rumah biru yang ada diblok nomor 7? Itu rumah Seongwoo"

"Tunggu, maksudmu? Bocah pecicilan itu? Yang selalu bergelayutan diatas pohon dekat lapangan?"

"Tepat!!"

"Astaga!! Jadi itu dia? Seongwoo? Aku tidak menyangka kalau sudah besar dia bisa setampan itu"

"Akupun begitu, dan dia juga tidak tahu kalau kita itu kembar, seharusnya hari ini dia ingin ikut mendoakan ayah di kolumbarium tadi, tapi mendadak dia tidak enak badan jadi tidak ikut"

"Kalau saja dia ikut, berarti secara tidak langsung dia bisa mengetahui fakta baru tentangmu, kalau kita kembar"

"Tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Daniel sedikit mengangkat alisnya, seperti memohon restu bahwasanya ia ingin Seongwoo tahu fakta baru tentang Daniel, kalau Daniel itu kembar.

"Tidak sih" jawab Euigeon singkat.

_

Euigeon dan Daniel berjalan dipinggir trotoar, hari mulai gelap, tidak sadar kalau hari ini bisa berjalan secepat ini.

Mereka berdua berpisah tepat dipertigaan karena jalan pulang mereka tidak searah.

"Hyung, besok kan hari Minggu mari kita jalan-jalan lagi, aku akan membawa Seongwoo, dan mengenalkannya padamu, aku janji"

Daniel langsung berlalu meninggalkan sisurai coklat, dan sisurai coklat hanya mengangguk atas ucapan yang barusan Daniel katakan dan menatap punggung Daniel yang perlahan menghilang

Euigeon pulang, ia melewati toko kue tempat dimana ia bekerja, dari luar Euigeon bisa melihat Jisung yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Euigeon hanya terkekeh, ia teringat perkataan Daniel tadi kalau ekspresi wajah Jisung itu sangatlah lucu.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Euigeon tertawa, ia pun melanjutkan jalannya.

Saat sedang asyik berjalan, Euigeon merasa tidak enak, seperti ada yang megikuti tapi sepertinya itu cuma perasaannya saja.

Ia melanjutkan jalan, baru beberapa langkah lalu dia melihat kedalam sebuah gang.

Seperti ada sebuah teriakan minta tolong dari dalam gang itu, awalnya suara itu memang terdengar samar.

Tapi lama kelamaan terdengar semakin kencang, Euigeon membeku ditempat, suaranya seperti teriakan Daniel beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia trauma jika harus masuk kedalam gang kecil dan gelap seperti itu, ia teringat masa lalunya mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Akhirnya ia lari dan buru-buru pulang karena perasaannya semakin memburuk.

_

"Yeoboseyo"

"Apa anda benar Tuan Kang Euigeon?"

"Ya benar"

Ada sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak kenal, nomor itu sudah menghubunginya 10 kali.

Karena Euigeon baru selesai mandi, jadi ketika kali kesebelas orang itu menelpon Euigeon langsung menganggkatnya.

"Syukurlah, bisakah anda datang kerumah sakit? Sekarang! Kami akan mengirimkan alamat dan nomor kamar"

"Siapa yang sa--kit?"

 **Tut.. Tut.. Tut..**

Euigeon membanting ponselnya keranjang, sepertinya ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon iseng.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, rambutnya pun masih setengah basah karena ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya.

Tanpa melihat lagi ponselnya, Euigeon terlelap.

_

Pagi harinya, dihari Minggu.

Euigeon bangun dengan mata yang masih sangat sulit untuk dibuka, tapi seketika ia ingat kalau Daniel mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan tapi ditambah lagi kalau hari ini Seongwoo juga akan ikut.

Euigeon mengambil handuknya yang tergeletak tepat disamping kanannya, handuknya lembab.

Setelah mandi, Ia menengok bunga lily putih milik bibinya yang setiap hari rutin ia siram, tampaknya layu dan warnanya tidak secerah biasanya.

"Seandainya Ayah suka bunga lily putih, aku pasti akan membawamu, dan lihatlah sekarang! kau layu, aku terpaksa haru membuangmu, maafkan aku bibi aku harus membuang tanamanmu, aku akan membelinya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru" ujar Euigeon pada sebuah bunga berwarna putih, tqpi warna itu terlihat tidak cerah lagi, tangkainya pun layu.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil mantelnya, ia berjalan pergi menuju toko bunga yang kemarin.

Euigeon melewati rute yang kemarin, ia melewati gang yang kemarin ia lewati.

 _'Ramai sekali'_ ujar batinnya.

Bahkan sekarang ia tidak bisa lewat karena banyak polisi yang sedang berdiri.

Ia bertanya pada salah seorang polisi,

"Permisi, ada apa ya kenapa ramai sekali disini?" Ujar Euigeon ramah

Polisi itu memandang Euigeon dengan wajah kaget dan langsung berbisik pada rekan polisinya.

Karena merasa agak aneh, Euigeon melanjutkan jalannya menuju toko bunga.

Dari kejauhan Euigeon melihat sebuah bunga lily putih didepan toko itu.

Warnanya sangat cerah, Euigeon melebarkan senyumnya bersyukur karena bunga lily ditoko itu dalam keadaan yang sangat baik.

Euigeon masuk dan menemukan pria yang sedang memindahkan bunga dari polybag ke sebuah pot.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , paman aku butuh bunga lily yang didepan tokomu itu, berapa harganya?"

"Wah, kau butuh bunga lily? Siapa yang meninggal?"

Pria itu menyiapkan bunga lilynya, lalu pria itu berbalik arah dan terkejut melihat Euigeon.

"K-kau? Ah.. maaf.. aku turut berduka cita, "

Euigeon mengerutkan dahinya, "berduka cita? Siapa yang meninggal?"

Pria itu terdiam dan menunduk, ia mendekat kearah Euigeon dan memberikan bunga lily putihnya.

"Ah.. paman sebenarnya aku butuh yang didalam pot, bukan yang sudah dipotong seperti ini"

Pria itu mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi sudah jatuh dipipinya.

"Tak apa, kau bawa saja bunga itu untuknya, tak perlu membayar" lalu pria itu berbalik menuju ketempat tadi dia memindahkan bunga dari polybag.

Euigeon merasa aneh atas apa yang Pria itu lakukan, seketika ponselnya berdering.

Ia mengecek ponselnya.

1 pesan masuk dan 30 panggilan tak terjawab.

Euigeon segera membuka pesannya.

Ia membaca pesannya, dan itu adalah nama rumah sakit dan sebuah nomor ruangan.

Ia pun berjalan keluar dari toko bunga itu dan membawa bunganya keluar.

Ia memberhentikan taksi dan langsung pergi menuju tujuannya.

_

Sampai dirumah sakit, ia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dan bertanya dimana letak ruangan yang ia baca dipesan tadi.

Tapi suster pun malah memberinya ekspresi yang sama seperti polisi yang belum lama ia temui tadi.

"CEPATLAH BERITAHU AKU DIMANA RUANGAN ITU!!!" teriak Euigeon.

Lalu, suster itu memberitahunya kemana Euigeon harus pergi.

Euigeon mulai berlari, karena perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

Sampai diruangan yang ia ingin tuju, dia melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya,

"I-ibu? Kenapa dia disini?"

Euigeon berlari menuju wanita yang ia kira adalah ibunya.

"Ibu?" Ujarnya pelan

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan langsung memeluk Euigeon.

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa?"

"Adikmu.."

 **TBC**

KU DEGDEGAN NGETIKNYA MASA

HEUUUU:(

kalo mau kritik dan saran boleh kok:) sok atuh mangga haha, nanti sebisanya kubalas kok muehehehe x


	7. CHAPTER 7 - PRECOGNITIVE DREAM, PT1

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa" Ujarnya pelan, wanita paruh baya itu terisak, air matanya meleleh dipipi.

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan langsung memeluk Euigeon.

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa? Berhenti menangis dan jelaskan semuanya Bu.." ulangnya, nadanya juga bergetar diakhir kalimat menahan tangis karena tidak tega melihat air mata yang jatuh bebas dari manik wanita paruh baya itu.

"Daniel meninggal" rasanya seluruh isi perut Euigeon seperti diaduk, jantungnya seperti sudah copot, seluruh tulangnya rapuh dan seluruh pertahanan tubuh Euigeon runtuh.

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

Rasanya jantung Euigeon ikut berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar pernyataan ibunya.

"DANIEL!!!!!!" Teriaknya

"DANIELLL!!" Euigeon meneriaki lagi dari luar

"DANIELLL!!!" Sekali lagi, tapi sosok yang terbaring didalam ruangan itu tidak kunjung bangun walau hanya untuk sekedar membalas teriakan kakaknya.

... _Tapi..._

Euigeon langsung berbangun tadi tidurnya, seluruh tubuhnya basah karena keringat yang sedari tadi mengucur deras keluar melalui pori-porinya, wajahnya penuh keringat, rambutnya acak-acakan seperti sarang burung.

Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Terasa sangat nyata, ia bangun dan mengambil ponselnya.

Ia mendapat sebuah pesan.

Sebuah pesan yang sama seperti yang ia baca saat dimimpi, ia bangun dan langsung mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah.

Tak lupa, ia menengok sebuah bunga lilly warna putih milik mendiang bibinya.

Keadaannya masih bagus dan tampak segar.

Ia berlalu keluar dari rumahnya, berlari menuju halte bus berharap busnya cepat datang.

Tapi salah, ia lupa kalau sekarang bus sudah tidak beroperasi jam segini,ia melihat keadaan jalanan yang tampak sepi, tentu saja karena sekarang jam 03.34 pagi.

Tak lama ada taksi yang lewat, sesegera mungkin memberhentikan taksi itu, dan naik.

Dari dalam taksi, Euigeon tidak dapat berpikir banyak, hanya mengingat sebuah mimpi yang belum lama ia alami, yang tampak sangat nyata.

bahkan tak sengaja ia melihat gang yang semalam ia lewati,semuanya tampak biasa saja, tak terlihat polisi atau siapapun disitu seperti yang ia alami dimimpi.

Euigeon menutup matanya sejenak berpikiran kalau semua dimipinya tadi adalah memang sebuah mimpi yang tidak menjadi nyata, tapi terlihat sangat nyata.

Ia memijat dahinya pelan, dan mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak karuan karena jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan.

Sampai dirumah sakit, ia masuk dan bertanya pada resepsionis.

Tapi kali ini, ekspresi suster sangat mirip dengan yang dimimpinya.

Euigeon sempat berpikir apakah dirinya adalah seorang cenayang? Atau orang seorang dukun? Kalau saja mimpinya benar, seharusnya sekarang ia tahu dimana ruangan itu berada karena dimimpi ia sampai keruangan yang ia tuju.

Ia pun langsung berlari menuju lift.

 _Sementar itu, susternya.._

"Kau lihat dia? Bukankah dia yang tadi dibawa ke UGD? Kenapa dia bisa berdiri dan sehat-sehat saja sekarang?" Ujar suster itu pada rekan susternya

"Jangan-jangan?"

"Hiiiiii" kuduanya bergidik ngeri.

Benar saja, Euigeon sampai diruangan yang ia tuju.

Ruangan bernomor 304.

Ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk didalam ruangan itu, dan yang sedang terbaring itu, Daniel.

"Daniel!!" Euigeon masuk

"Kau tidak apa? Kenapa kau bisa sampai begini? Hah?"

Daniel terkekeh karena melihat reaksi kakaknya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ah, paman? Paman ada disini? Daniel kenapa?"

"Saat aku pulang setelah mengantarkan bunga, aku melewati sebuah gang, berharap untuk cepat sampai ditokoku, tapi dari kejauhan kulihat seseorang tergeletak ditengah gang, saat kudekati ternyata saudaramu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, kulihat kepalanya penuh darah, langsung saja kubawa dia kerumah sakit dengan sepedaku"

"Ah seperti itu, terima kasih paman, untung saja ada paman kalau tidak--"

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang saudaramu tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Aku sangat takut sekali, apa tadi paman yang meleponku?"

"Iya, aku mencari kontakmu diponsel saudaramu, dan langsung ketemu"

Euigeon tampak sangat lega karena ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, itu semua tidak nyata.

"Aku akan introgasi kau nanti! Sekarang istirahatlah! Aku juga ingin tidur" ujar Euigeon menunjuk kearah Daniel.

"Tuan Kang, karena kau sudah disini lebih baik aku pulang karena besok aku harus buka toko dan mengantarkan pesanan bunga"

"Ah iya, terima kasih banyak paman, terima kasih atas bantuannya" Ujar Euigeon sedikit memelankan volumenya, ia baru sadar, sejak kapan dia bisa seramah ini pada orang.

Penjual bunga itu langsung pergi.

Euigeon berjalan kearah sofa kecil dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Ia melihat kalau Daniel sudah menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Walau masih terlihat sedikit getaran pada kelopak mata Daniel.

.

 **[09.36 - Kantin Rumah Sakit]**

Kantung mata Euigeon terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, matanya pun merah.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau Daniel terus-terusan mengigau seperti anak kecil, mau tak mau Euigeon harus menenangkan Daniel dahulu.

Ditambah lagi, semalam ibunya menelpon karena khawatir Daniel yang belum pulang.

Beruntung suara mereka berdua memang mirip jadi Euigeon mengangkatnya dan mengatakan kalau Daniel akan menginap beberapa hari dirumah Euigeon, awalnya ibunya tak mengizinkan dan curiga dengan suara Daniel yang agak serak dan lebih berat dari biasanya, tapi dengan kekuatan baru Euigeon, yaitu merendahkan volume suaranya.

Jadi sang ibu berpikir kalau yang baru saja memohon sambil merendahkan volume suaranya barusan adalah Daniel.

Sang ibu pun mengizinkan, Euigeon pun memejamkan matanya dan bernapas lega.

Dan itu merupakan kali pertamanya ia mendengar suara ibunya setelah sekian lama terpisah dari ibunya.

Jujur saja, anak mana yang tidak rindu dengan suara ibunya setelah sekian lama berada jauh dari ibunya.

Rasanya pundak Euigeon terasa berat karena beban yang banyak, seharusnya juga hari ini ia bekerja, tapi ia harus menjaga adiknya, beberapa panggilan dari member kelas dance juga menelponnya karena kemarin Euigeon lupa mengabarkan kalau kemarin kelas dance libur.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia berjalan kearah mesin minuman, sekaleng kopi dingin rasanya tidak buruk.

Baru saja ia memasukan uang,

 ** _BRUGGG_**

Dari arah belakang, seseorang menendang betisnya, yang ditendang mengaduh kesakitan.

Euigeon berbalik melihat orang yang menendangnya, seorang pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, tubuhnya juga kurus, dan jangan lupakan coma hair nya, tangannya menyilang didada.

Euigeon yang awalnya ingin marah, ia terpaksa untuk menahan amarahnya ketika melihat pria itu.

"O-ong?" Euigeon terbata

"Kau bilang kau masuk rumah sakit? Lalu kenapa malah bermain dengan mesin minuman ini? Dasar bodoh!"

Euigeon terkekeh melihat pria bermarga Ong itu yang eskpresinya terlihat marah bercampur khawatir.

"Kau Ong bukan?" Tanya Euigeon yang berbalik arah dan memencet tombol pada mesin minuman itu, dan mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin dilubang yang tertanam dimesin minuman itu.

"Sekarang kau malah bertanya siapa aku, kau itu amnesia? Kepalamu terbentur apa" Ong memegang kepala Euigeon, suhunya normal, ia juga meraba bagian kepala Euigeon tampaknya sangat normal tidak ada benjolan sedikitpun

Sementara itu, Euigeon yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum karna pacar adiknya ini mungkin menganggap kalau Euigeon adalah Daniel.

"Hahh, aku bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa, semalam kenapa menelponku dan bilang kau masuk rumah sakit? Hah!!?? Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam, tapi begitu kau bilang kau sudah merasa lebih baik akhirnya aku terlelap"

Seongwoo memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, lalu memberinya kecupan sekilas pada bibir Euigeon, Euigeon terkejut karena ia tidak berpikir kalau pria bermarga Ong itu akan menciumnya.

Euigeon langsung mendorong pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan Daniel"

Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat sekilas orang didepannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dasar bodoh! Kau itu Daniel!"

"B-bukan, hhhh ayo ikut aku!"

Euigeon memegang tangan Seongwoo dan menariknya.

Sampai didepan ruang 304, Euigeon membukakan pintu untuk Seongwoo, wajah Seongwoo masih sangat bingung, ia masuk dan melihat seseorang terbaring didalam sana.

Seongwoo memijakkan kakinya menuju ranjang itu, ia melihat sebuah mayat.

Kemudian Seongwoo membuka selimut itu dan memperlihatkan, kepala dengan rambut yang dicat warna merah muda.

Seongwoo membeku seketika, ia bingung apa yang telah ia alami hari ini, ia melihat ada 2 Daniel, tapi saat dikantin tadi warna rambutnya coklat, dan yang ada didepannya ini rambutnya merah muda.

"Dia meninggal? DANIEL!!! kau benar Daniel? atau kau hantunya Daniel?" teriak Seongwoo pada pria rambut merah muda yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Euigeon yang menunggu diluar terkejut setelah mendengar Seongwoo meneriaki nama Daniel.

Ia segera masuk dan bertanya pada Seongwoo

"Ada apa?"

"Kau?? Dan dia? Kalian kembar? Lihatlah! Kembaranmu meninggal!" Ujar Seongwoo dengan wajah menangisnya dan terlihat sangat jelek untuk dilihat.

"Apanya yang meninggal?"

"Barusan saat aku masuk, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut, dia juga tidak bangun setelah kupanggil-panggil"

"Hey! Bangun! Bangun! pasti dia hanya tertidur!" ujar Euigeon sedikit menenangkan pria bermarga Ong itu.

 **TBC**

Aduh.. kena plot twist:(

Danielnya ngga meninggal tuh.. muehehe x


	8. CHAPTER 8 - AWKWARD

Setelah beberapa lama, suara berisik dari kedua pria itu berhasil membangunkan tubuh yang terbaring lemah, dan bahkan sempat dikira _'mayat'_ oleh Songwoo itu bangun.

Sirambut pink bangun, dia mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian sedikit membuka matanya pulan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang diperban, matanya sedikit mengerjap berharap fokus pengelihatannya bisa kembali normal.

"Kalian kenapa berisik sekali? Efek dari suntikkannya baru saja bekerja! Sudah sana jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Daniel dan kemudian ia tertidur lagi dengan selimut yang ia tarik sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"YA!! BANGUN!! INI AKU!!" teriak Ong tepat pada bagian kepala Daniel, lalu memberinya sedikit pukulan ditubuh besar Daniel.

Jangan lupakan deru napas lega yang keluar dari mulut Euigeon,sekali lagi tubuhnya melemah, dan dia meninggalkan kaleng kopinya didepan ruangan tepat diatas kursi tunggu.

"Ah? Hyung?? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"KAU BERTANYA PADAKU SEDANG APA AKU DISINI? AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU! DAN SIALNYA KAU BERTANYA SEDANG APA AKU DISINI? HHHH MEMANG SEHARUSNYA TADI AKU LANJUTKAN SAJA ACARA HIBERNASIKU DARIPADA BERBICARA PADAMU! SEBEL!"

"Sstt, jangan keras-keras ini rumah sakit bukan diskotik!" Ujar Euigeon

Seongwoo langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan, kemudian menatap Euigeon dengan tatapan _'maaf'_ lalu sedikit menunduk.

"Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa Danielnya ada dua?" Seongwoo menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Dia yang berdiri disana dengan tatapan mengerikan itu namanya Euigeon, dia kakakku, jeda kelahiran kami hanya 4 menit setelahnya aku baru keluar, tadinya aku ingin keluar duluan tapi kubiarkan Euigeon keluar lebih dulu supaya dia jadi Kakak dan aku jadi yang termuda dikeluarga haha "

Seongwoo menatap Euigeon dengan tatapan horror, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal diotaknya.

Kemudian ia memegang bibirnya.

 _'Berarti tadi aku, menciumkakaknya?'_ ujar Seongwoo tapi tidak ia suarakan

Seongwoo menatap Euigeon dengan wajah memelas, lalu menunduk beberapa derajat.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi dikantin, maaf soal kakimu, dan juga.. itu.. bibirmu hehe, aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu kakaknya Daniel, maafkan aku" pria bermarga Ong itu sedikit melebarkan senyumnya, sedikit kerutan juga membuat matanya saling menutup sehingga menciptakan sebuah _eyes smile._

"Tak perlu seperti itu, tetap saja kau yang lebih tua Hyung" ujar Euigeon pelan, padahal didalam hatinya sudah meledak-ledak karena kejadian dikantin tadi, tapi bukan Euigeon namanya kalau tidak stay cool.

Terlintas diotak Seongwoo _'benar juga, aku kan lebih tua'_

Seongwoo semakin pusing memikirkannya.

"Jadi dia yang seharusnya hari ini kau kenalkan padaku? Gara-gara kau masuk rumah sakit kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan, padahal aku sudah beli 2 tiket nonton untuk hari ini, kan sayang kalau tidak jadi nonton" ujar Seongwoo, lalu ia mengeluarkan dua tiket bioskop.

Tapi setidaknya secara tidak langsung Seongwoo sudah bertemu dengan Euigeon.

"Maaf Hyung, kalau begitu kalian saja nonton berdua, aku mau istirahat, kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali"

Sontak Seongwoo dan Euigeon langsung bertatapan satu sama lain, dan langsung memalingkan wajah mereka.

Sepertinya terlintas dipikiran mereka kejadian yang tadi dikantin saat Songwoo mencium Euigeon. Tapi sekali lagi, itu sangat tidak disengaja walaupun sekarang Euigeon masih terbayang rasanya dicium oleh pacar adiknya.

"Sana! Pergi menonton dan saling kenal satu sama lain, berjanjilah saat kalian kembali lagi kesini kalian harus sudah akrab" ujar Daniel dari balik selimut.

Hal aneh apalagi yang menimpa Euigeon sekarang, apa adiknya baru saja menjodohkan pacarnya pada Euigeon?

Seongwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan bertanya _'bagaimana?'_

"Kajja!" Ujar Euigeon dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dari balik selimut, Daniel menitikan air mata sembari mengulas senyum yang mempesona, sayangnya senyum itu semakin meredup dan tidak seorangpun yang melihat senyum itu.

Ada apa gerangan? Hmm.

_

 **[Mall]**

"Apa yang ingin kau tonton?" Tanya Euigeon, tapi matanya masih melihat kearah poster-poster film dibioskop.

"Aku tadi beli 2 tiket untuk menonton film 'Beauty And The Beast' entahlah, sejak beberapa hari kemarin Daniel terus-terusan mengajak menonton film ini"

"Kau belum menontonnya?" Tanya Euigeon lagi, matanya sedang terfokus pada poster film action.

Seongwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku, seharusnya aku akan menontonnya kemarin dengan Daniel sepulang dari Kolumbarium, tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi kubilang pada Daniel kalau aku akan menontonnya lain waktu, kemudian kemarin sore aku menerima pesan darinya, dia bilang dia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mau mengenalkan seseorang yang istimewa padaku..."

Euigeon berjalan tanpa berpikir apapun, hanya terfokus pada kata-kata yang keluar dari suara merdu Seongwoo.

".. dan ternyata, orang itu adalah dirimu, kembaran Daniel, sekilas kau memang mirip, tapi kalian berdua berbeda, Daniel auranya sangat hangat, tapi kau itu dingin, lihatlah mata itu! Sangat menusuk! tchh" Ujar Seongwoo

"Benarkah? Kau orang yang kesekian kali yang bilang aku begitu, orang yang pertama kali bilang kalau aku dan Daniel itu berbeda adalah.. Ayahku."

"...Ayahku bahkan bilang kalau kami berdua seperti YinYang, yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, percayalah kami berdua tidak pernah bertengkar, mungkin sesekali tapi itu hanya adu mulut biasa, setelah beberapa detik kemudian kami langsung akrab lagi seperti biasa"

"Apakah menyenangkan punya saudara kembar?" tanya Seongwo antusias, sembari sedikit menatap kearah Euigeon

"Entahlah, sebenarnya menyenangkan tapi kami sudah terpisah lama jadi aku tidak merasa kalau itu menyenangkan"

"Daniel bahkan tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia punya saudara kembar, dan aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahmu"

"Lagipula aku tidak selalu ada dirumah, aku selalu pergi keluar untuk sekedar bermain skateboard atau melihat dance dipinggir jalan, melihat orang melakukan b-boying merupakan suatu kesenangan untukku"

"Kau suka Dance?" tanya Seongwoo lagi, kali ini ia semakin mendekatkan posisinya kearah Euigeon

Euigeon mengangguk, "sangat! Aku tidak seperti Daniel yang hanya dirumah dan mengelus 2 kucing kesayangannya"

"Hahaha, faktanya sampai sekarang dia masih mengelus 2 mahkluk kecil berbulu itu, dan kurasa aku jadi yang ketiga, karena dia sering mengelus kepalaku haha"

"Berarti kau kucing? haha" Euigeon berbalik tanya, matanya menyipit dan gigi kelincinya sedikit terlihat mencuat keluar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi dia benar-benar tipikal orang yang penyayang, dia juga ramah makanya-"

Omongan Seongwoo terputus, Seongwoo tidak melanjutkan, ia melihat kearah Euigeon.

Berharap tidak ada kerutan didahinya hanya untuk memastikan Kakak Daniel itu tidak merasa jijik karena orientasinya yang menyimpang.

"...Makanya aku terima cinta dia" lanjut Seongwoo

Euigeon menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, ekspresi seperti antara senang dan sedih, tidak terlihat jelas tapi Seongwoo dapat merasakannya.

"Emm.. Kau mau beli popcorn?" Tanya Euigeon

"Terserah saja" sambil menggangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan lurus meninggalkan Euigeon, "Canggung sekali" Kata Seongwoo tapi tidak tersuarakan.

Mereka jalan dan mengantri untuk membeli popcorn.

"Kau mau yang rasa apa? Original? Atau caramel?"

"Caramel!!" jawab Seongwoo, tapi matanya masih melihat kepapan menu seperti ingin membeli yang lain.

"Pilihan bagus! Aku juga suka caramel"

Sampai didepan kasir.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?" Ujar seorang wanita yang berdiri tepat dimeja kasir.

"Tolong 2 popcorn caramel ukuran sedang, dan..."

"Kau mau minum apa?" Bisik Euigeon pada Seongwoo

"Apa saja, samakan denganmu" balasnya

".. hmm.. dan sodanya 2"

"Kami sedang ada 'promo couple', yaitu 1 buah popcorn berukuran sangat besar dan 2 soda berukuran besar, anda tertarik untuk membelinya ada harga khusus lho!"

"Hmm boleh juga, aku pesan yang itu saja"

Setelah memesan popcorn dan minuman, mereka berbalik dan menunggu untuk masuk kedalam ruang teater.

Seongwoo membawa sebuah popcorn yang ukurannya sangat besar, ia membawanya seperti ia memeluk seseorang.

Sementara itu, Euigeon membawa 2 buah soda, bahkan terasa sekarang tangannya sangat mati rasa karena dinginnya 2 gelas yang ia pegang.

_

Sampai didalam, mereka duduk dibarisan kursi paling atas, tidak terlalu kiri, tidak juga terlalu kanan, ditengah.

Gelap. Itulah suasana disana, empat tembok kedap suara mengapit puluhan orang didalamnya, dingin, sepertinya pendingin ruangan yang rusak, suhunya terlalu dingin dan mengakibatkan tangan Euigeon menjadi sangat dingin.

"Kenapa dingin sekali disini? Huff huff" ujarnya sembari meniup-niup tangannya berharap suhu panas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Seongwoo menggenggam tangan Euigeon.

Hangat, lembut, dan kecil. Itulah tangan Seongwoo.

"...Daniel bilang, tanganku selalu hangat apapun kondisi udaranya, biar badai salju sekalipun katanya tanganku akan selalu hangat" lanjut Seongwoo yang kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan Euigeon

"Hangat.." kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir pucat milik Euigeon.

"Kau boleh pegang tanganku sampai kau tidak merasa dingin lagi"

"Em.." Euigeon sedikit mengangguk

Beberapa detik kemudian layar besar dihadapan mereka akhirnya menunjukkan cahayanya. Filmnya dimulai.

5 menit..

10 menit..

20 menit..

Seongwoo merasakan pundaknya terasa berat, dan dingin.

Euigeon tertidur tepat dipundak Seongwoo dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan Seongwoo yang masih digenggam oleh Euigeon.

Merasakan pundaknya yang dingin, Seongwoo ingin memegang kepala Euigeon tapi ia tidak bisa, karena tangannya digenggam kuat oleh tangan besar nan dingin milik Euigeon.

Tapi ia tidak kehabisan akal, ia mendekatkan bagian pipinya kearah kening Euigeon dan menempelkan pipinya pada kening Euigeon, alih-alih berharap bisa merasakan seberapa dingin kondisi Euigeon, tapi orang disamping Euigeon menengok kearah Seongwoo.

Dan posisi Seongwoo seakan-akan ia sedang mencium kening Euigeon, Seongwoo membeku dan ekspresinya datar, orang disamping Euigeon langsung memalingkan muka dan menatap kembali layar bioskop.

Perlahan tapi pasti Seongwoo menjauhkan pipinya dari kening Euigeon, ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan mengutuk dirinya atas hal bodoh yang barusan ia lakukan.

Tapi sumpah, itu ketidaksengajaan.

_

"Dokter! keadaan pasien menurun! Denyut jantungnya semakin melemah!"

"Cepat ambil defibrilator!"

Keadaan diruangan itu sangat kisruh, semuanya panik tapi tanpa suara, hanya bunyi langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa yang terdengar.

 ** _Tut.. tut.. tuuuuuutttttt_**

Semua tenaga medis diruangan itu membeku, semuanya mendunduk.

Dari arah luar pria bersurai merah muda mengintip melalui jendela kecil dipintu ruangan itu.

"Huhh menakutkan sekali" ujarnya, lalu berjalan dengan tiang infusan yang ia dorong kearah kamarnya.

Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Maaf Tuan Kang, kau seharusnya berada diruanganmu sekarang, kenapa malah keluyuran disini?" Ternyata suster.

"Hehe maaf habisnya aku bosan, aku juga tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang, aku rindu kucingku"

"Tuan Kang, mari kuantar kau kekamar"

Mereka berdua jalan menuju kamar inap Daniel.

"Emm.. Tuan Kang, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Ujar Suster itu agak canggung

"Tanyakan saja"

"Apa semalam anda berjalan kearah meja resepsionis dan menanyakan tentang sebuah kamar?"

Daniel bingung, karena seingatnya sejak ia dibawa kerumah sakit ia terus-terusan berbaring dikamar.

"... Sudah-sudah.. jangan dijawab Tuan Kang"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Daniel berbalik tanya.

"Saat dini hari tadi, temanku melihat anda berdiri tepat didepan meja resepsionis, tapi kau tampak sangat sehat, hanya saja warna rambut anda berbeda, entahlah mungkin karena efek cahaya, aku diceritakan temanku tadi, jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kalau itu bukan anda"

Daniel sedikit berpikir, dan dia menyadari kalau Euigeon datang kekamarnya tepat saat dini hari.

Mereka sampai didepan kamar, Suster membuka pintunya, Daniel berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya lalu menarik selimutnya.

Suster itu memindahkan botol infus ketiang yang terdapat di ranjang Daniel, tidak lupa suster mengecek selang infus itu berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang salah.

Lalu suster itu pamit untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Suster.."

Suster itu berbalik "Ya? Apa ada masalah Tuan Kang?"

"Tidak sih, tapi tolong bilang pada temanmu, kalau yang semalam itu adalah kakakku-- emm.. maksudnya Kembaranku"

Suster itu terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "baiklah, akan kusampaikan, kalau ada perlu apapun pencet bel yang ada disamping tempat tidurmu Tuan Kang"

"Em.. terima kasih Suster"

 **TBC**

Kubuat Ongnya sedikit gesreknya, soalnya gabisa bayangin ong yang amat sangat dramatis wkwkw yang kebayang cuma kegesrekannya wkwkw

padahal kalo kubaca ff sebelah ongnya kek tipikal orang yang serius gitu, tapi gabisa bayangin kalo ong jadi cem orang serius, yangbada dipikiranku ong itu selalu gesrek hahaha x


	9. CHAPTER 9 - LITTLE BOY & HIS GRANDPA

"Oo!! Lihatlah! Anak kucing! Sepertinya dia tidak bisa turun" ujar Seongwoo yang mendekatkan dirinya menuju pohon besar, ia melihat seekor anak kucing yang sedang mengeong ketakutan, kalau diperhatikan sebenarnya anak kucing itu tidak bisa turun.

"...Seandainya aku bisa memanjat pohon, aku akan menolong kucing malang itu" lanjut Seongwoo memelas, sambil sedikit memberikan kode untuk Euigeon yang memanjat pohonnya.

"Lalu?" Euigeon menatap malas kearah atas

"Kau bisa memanjatnya kan?"

"Aku bisa, tapi aku tidak suka kucing"

"Hhh seandainya ada Daniel pasti dia akan menolong anak kucing itu"

Mendengar Seongwoo berkata seperti itu, Euigeon merasa tersaingi, ia merasa level dirinya berada dibawah Daniel.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menolongnya" Euigeon melihat sebuah dahan pohon besar, ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga.._

Ia mulai menaiki batang pohon besar itu, dengan secepat kilat, ia sudah ada diatas dan meraih anak kucing itu _"ah dapat!"_ bisiknya.

Ia segera turun dan menaruh anak kucing itu, disebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari besi.

Seongwoo tersenyum melihat kucing itu dan mengelus pucuk kepala kucing itu.

"Sepertinya dia lapar" Seongwoo duduk disamping kucing itu, sementara Euigeon yang melihat Seongwoo tersenyum sesenang itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Dia lapar? apa yang biasanya Daniel berikan kalau kucingnya lapar?" Tanya Euigeon, dan dia baru sadar atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan, mengapa ia jadi peduli pada kucing itu.

Ia menampar pelan pipinya, Euigeon tidak sadar atas apa yang barusan ia katakan, beberapa menit yang lalu ia bilang tidak suka kucing, kemudian dia sekarang malah terlihat seperti ibunya kucing.

"Hmm.." Seongwoo sedikit berpikir dan mengelus dagunya "mungkin ikan? Entahlah. Dia selalu memberi kucingnya makanan kucing yang bentuknya kecil seperti biskuit"

"Dimana aku bisa membelinya?" Tanya Euigeon lagi, dan dia semakin peduli pada kucing itu.

"Sepertinya disana" Seongwoo menunjuk sebuah minimarket kecil"

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan kesana" Euigeon pergi untuk membeli makanan kucing, sekali lagi, Euigeon tampak sangat peduli pada kucing kecil itu padahal sebelumnya dia sangat acuh.

Ia membuka pintu minimarket dan mencari makanan kucing, dan menemukannya.

 _"Bentuknya seperti biskuit? Gambarnya juga kucing.. sepertinya ini yang dia maksud"_ batinnya

"... Ah paman, apa ini makanan untuk kucing?" Teriak Euigeon dari kejauhan dan mengangkat sebungkus makanan kucing seraya menujukkannya pada paman penjaga kasir.

"Iya itu makanan kucing" jawab pria dibelakang meja kasir

Ia tersenyum dan membawa makanan kucing itu kemeja kasir, dan membayarnya.

"Terima kasih paman" Ujarnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan minimarket.

sementara itu, Seongwoo masih ditempat yang sama sembari mengelus pucuk kepala kucing itu.

"Oo?? Apa? Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"...Sebentar ya, Daniel akan segera kesini—" lalu dia membulatkan matanya. "...Em.. maksudku kembarannya, Euigeon, mereka sangat mirip sampai aku tidak dapat membedakannya selain warna rambutnya dan tatapannya haha"

"...Haha apa yang aku lakukan, berbicara dengan kucing, ini sangat aneh, tapi Daniel selalu berbicara dengan kucing setiap saat dan itu kedengaran biasa saja, tapi aku? Malah seperti orang tidak waras" Seongwoo mengelus tubuh mungil kucing itu, bulunya tidak terlalu lebat dibagian badannya, tapi dibagian ekor sangat lebat, ekornya juga sangat panjang, bulu putihnya agak sedikit kotor dibagian kiri tubuhnya.

Tak lama, Euigeon datang membawa makanan kucing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berbicara dengan kucing?" Entah sejak kapan Euigeon sudah berdiri disampingnya, tapi Seongwoo benar-benar tidak sadar, karena hawa keberadaan Euigeon tidak Seongwoo rasakan.

"Entah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang sering Daniel lakukan" Seongwoo bersikap tenang, walau sebenarnya dia terkejut begitu mendengar suara Euigeon yang memang terdengar mirip dengan Daniel.

"Ini makanannya" Euigeon memberikan sebungkus makanan kucing itu.

Seongwoo membuka bungkusan itu dan menaruh biskuit biskuit kecil itu ditelapak tangannya sebagai wadah. Lalu memberikannya pada anak kucing itu.

"Haha geli!" Seongwoo menggeliat "Kau harus mencobanya!"

"T-tidak mau!" Euigeon memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Hari mulai gelap, Euigeon tidak menyangka hari terasa cepat berlalu, ia menghabiskan waktunya satu hari ini dengan pacar adiknya. satu hal yang sejak awal terngiang diotaknya, _Seongwoo itu_ _menarik_.

Dari apa yang Euigeon tangkap, Seongwoo adalah orang yang baik, penyayang, senyumannya tak pernah luput dari pengelihatannya, Seongwoo adalah sosok yang ramah dan ceria, dan sekali lagi degup jantung didadanya mulai berdetak kencang lagi, tapi Euigeon tidak mengerti arti dari detakan jantungnya kali ini.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menuju rumah sakit, jalan berdampingan ditrotoar, cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan dikota menemani setiap langkah keduanya.

"Jadi.. apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Seongwoo, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Sulit menemukan perempuan yang mau menerimaku" Euigeon jalan dengan wajah yang menunduk, sesekali menendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tampan, kau baik, kau—" Omongan Seongwoo terpotong.

"Baik katamu?" tanya Euigeon meninggikan nadanya

Seongwoo membulatkan matanya ketika Euigeon mulai menampilkan mata tajamnya lagi.

"Maksudnya, kurasa kau cukup baik" koreksi Seongwoo

"Kau tidak tahu saja"

Seongwoo hening, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Euigeon maksud.

Untuk beberapa langkah mereka hening, tidak ada lagi obrolan lagi, hanya terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tapi Euigeon membuka suara. "Jadi, kau itu.. anak yang tinggal di blok nomor 7?"

Seongwoo mengangguk pelan, "kau tahu rumahku? Daniel yang memberitahumu ya?"

"Tentu, dibelakang rumahmu ada sebuah lapangan besar yang rumputnya sangat lembut. Dulu, aku sering berada disana untuk sekedar berbaring, suasananya sangat mendukung untuk aktivitas hibernasiku"

"Ahh, lapangan itu, itu lapangan yang dibuat kakekku" jelas Seongwoo lalu menjatuhkan dagunya

"Kakekmu? Maksudnya Kakek Chan?"

"Em! Itu kakekku!" Seongwoo sedikit menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jadi kau!! Jangan bilang kau anak yang hampir tertabrak mobil itu?"

 **Flashback**

"Kakek! Cepatlah! Udara disini segar sekali, ayo temani aku main bola" Teriak anak kecil yang menggandeng seorang pria yang sudah tua bahkan harus mengernyitkan dahinya untuk melihat dengan jelas padahal kakek itu sudah memakai kacamata.

"Pelan-pelan Seongwoo, nanti kau terjatuh! Ayo kita segera pulang saja kerumah hari mulai gelap, punggungku sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, kalau berlama-lama diluar bisa gawat punggungku!" Teriak kakek itu.

Seongwoo yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun, sedang asyik bermain dengan bolanya, sang kakek hanya duduk disebuah batu besar yang tampak seperti tempat duduk dipinggir lapangan.

 _"Tchh!! Siapa sih? Berisik sekali!"_ Seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun dengan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya terbangun dari tidurnya, Euigeon.

Euigeon terbangun dan berdiri melihat anak yang sedang berlarian dirumput lembut berwarna hijau, ia juga melihat kakek tua dipinggir lapangan.

"Ohh?? Kakek Chan? Dengan siapa dia? Apa itu cucunya?"

Euigeon berlari kearah pria yang ia panggil Kakek Chan itu.

"Kakeekk!" Teriaknya

"Euigeon? Sedang apa disini?"

"Tadi aku sedang tiduran disebelah sana, tapi tiba-tiba suara anak itu membangunkanku"

"Haha seharusnya kau tidur dirumah"

"Tidak mau! Ibu selalu marah padaku jika aku tidur sore-sore begini"

"Hari semakin gelap, lebih baik kau pulang Wuigwon"

"Aku memang akan pulang sekarang, Kakek juga harus pulang, udara dingin tidak baik untuk kakek tua seperti dirimu haha"

"Hahaha, Aku juga akan pulang, errr.. ngomong-ngomong kemana anak itu? Cepat sekali perginya" Kakek Chan melihat ketiap sudut lapangan tapi tidak melihat sedikitpun batang hidung cucunya.

"Anak yang tadi itu? Sepertinya dia tadi bermain didekat jalan raya"

"Astaga! Disitu berbahaya" Kakek Chan bangun dari duduknya

"Kekek disini saja, aku akan kesana dan memanggilnya"

"Hmm.. terima kasih Euigeon"

"Sama-sama kek"

Euigeon berlari kearah tempat yang ia maksud tadi, tapi nihil.

Anak itu tidak ada disitu, _"ah kemana anak itu"_ batinnya.

Euigeon melihat anak itu berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding sampai ketengah jalan raya.

Ia berlari kearah bola, dan dari arah lain ada sebuah mobil yang melaju agak cepat.

"HEY! AWAS!" Euigeon berlari kearah anak itu, memegang kedua pundak anak yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, ia mendorong anak itu hingga tersungkur dipinggir jalan raya.

Sementara Euigeon telat untuk menghindari mobil itu, sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya terserempet mobil, dirinya terguling dijalan raya, siku dan lutut Euigeon berdarah, tapi masih bisa berdiri kokoh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" anak yang bernama Seongwoo itu menghampiri orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Tidak, hanya luka kecil" Euigeon berdiri dan menepuk pelan bokongnya berharap debu dibagian belakangnya hilang.

"Kau harus diobati, ayo kita pergi kerumahku" ajak bocah itu

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang saja" Euigeon berlari menjauh dari anak itu, tak peduli rasa sakit disiku dan lututnya dia masih tetap berlari.

Sementara anak itu hanya terdiam melihat sebuah darah segar mengalir deras dikaki kanan anak yang berlari itu, sepertinya Euigeon tidak sadar kalau ada luka yang cukup serius dikaki kanannya.

Kakek Chan datang, ia sedikit berlari menghampiri cucunya.

"Seongwoo? Ada apa? Kakek seperti mendengar sebuah teriakan tadi"

"Anak itu! anak yang memakai masker itu! Dia terluka" menujuk kearah jalan yang Euigeon tempuh tapi Euigeon sudah pergi menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi pundak itu dimata Seongwoo.

"Lalu kemana ia?" Tanya Kakek Chan khawatir

"Entah, dia berlari kearah gang sepi itu, katanya dia mau pulang"

"Yasudah sekarang kita pulang, kakek sudah peringatkanmu tadi, mari kita pulang"

 **Flashback Off**

"Kalau begitu—" Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia berjongkok.

"...Aku ingin lihat kaki kananmu" lanjut Seongwoo

"Hah? Ada apa?" Euigeon bingung karena Seongwoo sudah berjongkok didekat kakinya.

"Buka saja! Cepat! Naikkan celanamu!"

Euigeon yang masih berdiri, mengangkat bagian celana dibagian kanannya, kaki Euigeon yang putih menampilkan sebuah garis bekas jahitan.

Seongwoo membulatkan matanya, apa yang ia lihat sama dengan kejadian saat ia berumur 7 tahun.

"K-kau? Yang menyelamatkanku?"

Euigeon yang sedari tadi bingung, ia akhirnya mengerti dan menurunkan celananya.

Euigeon terdiam dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih.

"Kau anak yang memakai masker itu bukan? Kata Kakekku, kau alergi debu, maka dari itu kau selalu memakai masker jika kau keluar rumah, tapi sekarang—"

Euigeon mengangguk. "Itu dulu, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku tidak alergi lagi" lanjutnya

"Terima kasih" Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Seongwoo, malu dan menunduk rasanya wajah Seongwoo jadi semakin panas

Euigeon menatap kearah Seongwoo, ia bingung karena barusan Seongwoo baru saja berterima kasih padanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Euigeon, dahinya mengerut.

"Karena telah menyelamatkanku 16 tahun yang lalu"

Lalu hening sejenak

"Oh itu, haha kupikir apa, lain kali hati-hati"

Seongwoo mengangguk, mereka melanjutkan jalan.

————

"Kondisinya sudah stabil dok"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita biarkan dia beristirahat"

Dokter dan dua orang suster keluar dari ruangan Daniel, Seongwoo dan Euigeon sedikit berlari untuk mengejar dokter.

"Dok? Ada apa dengan Daniel?"

"Em.. tidak.. kami hanya mengecek kondisinya saja, kondisinya sudah stabil" dan Dokter itu sedikit menunduk dan melanjutkan jalannya.

yang mendengarnya hanya bernapas lega, dan buru-buru masuk kedalam ruangan.

Daniel tertidur, mereka keluar lagi karena tidak ingin istirahat Daniel terganggu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Ujar Euigeon

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Seongwoo sedikit meninggikan nadanya

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu.. hari sudah malam aku takut orang tuamu khawatir"

"Orang tuaku, tidak seperti orang tuamu" hampir tersuarakan tapi Seongwoo tidak berani untuk mengatakannya.

"Ah benar, baiklah aku akan segera pulang, kalau ada apa-apa kabari aku, mana ponselmu" Euigeon memberikan ponselnya dengan ekspresi bingung, Seongwoo menyimpan nomor ponselnya diponsel Euigeon "kabari aku sekecil apapun keadaan Daniel" lanjutnya.

Euigeon hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk, "okay".

Seongwoo pun pergi meninggalkan Euigeon, Punggung Seongwoo mulai menjauh bahkan sampai menghilang pun Euigeon masih membeku ditempat.

 ** _Aku dapat nomornya,_**

 ** _haruskah kukirimi_** **_dia sebuah pesan?_**

 ** _-euigeon_**

 **TBC**

wah ternyata ada yang baca ff ini, kupikir di ffn ini sepi gak ada yang baca ternyata ada, kuterlalu fokus diwattpad jadinya jarang buka ini.

makasih loh yang udah review:)))

Kucinta kalian hehehe. x


	10. CHAPTER 10 - PRECOGNITIVE DREAM, PT2

**from : Euigeon**

 **to : Seongwoo**

 **11:23 PM**

 _Kabar terbaru! Daniel mengigau!_

.

 **from: Seongwoo**

 **to: Euigeon**

 **11:23 PM**

 _Sentil saja dahinya, dan dia akan berhenti._

.

 **from: Euigeon**

 **to: Seongwoo**

 **11:24 PM**

 _Benarkah? Kurasa nanti Daniel malah bangun._

.

Karena penasaran, jadi Euigeon mencoba untuk menyentil dahi Daniel.

 ** _PLAKK_**

"Hyung!! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" mata orang didepan Euigeon yang sedang terbaring didepannya terbuka, Daniel bangun.

"Ouu? Maafkan aku! Seongwoo yang menyuruhku! Tadi kau mengigau! Dia bilang kalau kusentil dahimu kau akan berhenti mengigau, tapi ternyata kau memang berhenti mengigau" Euigeon jadi meringis sendiri melihat Daniel mengusap dahinya, sepertinya sentilan yang terlontar tadi terlalu keras.

"Dimana Seongwoo Hyung?" tanyanya, lalu membenarkan posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

"Dia sudah pulang, aku yang menyuruhnya, aku takut orang tuanya khawatir" balas Euigeon santai sembari merapikan selimut Daniel.

"Hhh dia yatim piatu, Hyung"

mendengarnya membuat aktivitas Euigeon terhenti sejenak "Sungguh!? Ahh aku tidak tahu" lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Dia tinggal hanya dengan kakeknya" lanjut Daniel, dan langsung menarik selimut hingga wajahnya tertutup dan hanya menyisakan pucuk rambut merah mudanya

Euigeon mengangguk,

"Tapi kakeknya juga sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, jadi sekarang dia tinggal sendirian" Daniel membuka selimutnya dan menatap iba kearah Euigeon

"Kakek Chan sudah meninggal??" Mata Euigeon berkaca-kaca tapi masih ia tahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh

"Kau kenal dengan kakeknya?"

"Aku kenal" Euigeon sedikit berpikir, tapi ini terlalu cepat jika Kakek Chan pergi begitu saja untuk selamanya.

"Apa kau mengantarnya pulang?"

"Tidak" ucapnya datar, karena Euigeon jadi merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kau antar dia pulang"

"Sudah sudah kau tidur lagi saja!" Ujar Euigeon dan berdiri keluar dari kamar Daniel. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sebuah kata.

 **from: Euigeon**

 **to: Seongwoo**

 **11:35 PM**

 _Kau sudah makan? Hyung?_

.

 **from: Seongwoo**

 **to: Euigeon**

 **11:35 PM**

 _Hahaha apa itu? Ada embel-embel 'Hyung' nya dibelakang._

.

 **from: Euigeon**

 **to: Seongwoo**

 **11:35 PM**

 _Kau kan lebih tua dariku_

.

 **from: Seongwoo**

 **to: Euigeon**

 **11:36 PM**

 _Ah benar juga,_

 _aku belum makan_

 _nafsu makanku hilang:'(_

 _Sedang tidak mood_

.

 **from: Euigeon**

 **to: Seongwoo**

 **11:36 PM**

 _Mau kubelikan sesuatu_

 _untuk dimakan?_

 _Siapa tau moodmu_

 _bisa kembali_

.

 **from: Seongwoo**

 **to: Euigeon**

 **11:36 PM**

 _Tidak perlu, aku akan_

 _tidur sebentar lagi_

.

 **from: Euigeon**

 **to: Seongwoo**

 **11:37 PM**

 _Okidoki,_

 _selamat tidur._

.

 **from: Seongwoo**

 **to: Euigeon**

 **11:37 PM**

 _Selamat tidur juga,_

 _Eung? Tidak!_

 _Kau harus menjaga Daniel hahah_ a

.

 **from: Euigeon**

 **to: Seongwoo**

 **11:37 PM**

 _Siap boss!_

 **…—…—…—…—…—…**

Ada sebuah gemericing bunyi lonceng ketika pintu toko terbuka, seorang dengan surai coklat masuk.

"Jisung Hyung!" Sapanya.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Jisung yang sedang menata kue kue basah nan lezat kedalam etalase kaca dengan lampu berwarna kuning terang.

"Kuliah, nanti jam 1, ini masih jam 8, aku mau beli kue dan kopi"

"Sekarang kau jadi pembeli? Sana layani dirimu sendiri! Aku sibuk!"

"Kau mau kulapori ke Jonghyun Hyung karena tidak menghargai pembeli?" Ancam Euigeon.

"Kau juga mau kulapori? Karena kemarin bolos kerja? Hah? Hah? Hah?" Tak kalah, Jisung juga berbalik mengancam.

"Hehehe itu... karena adikku masuk rumah sakit kemarin"

"Oo?? Adikmu? Maksudnya sirambut pink itu?"

"Benar! Kau bertemu dengannya tempo hari bukan? Siapa yang lebih tampan?"

"Tentu saja adikmu! Dia lebih imut! Lebih ramah! Kau? Kau itu kebalikannya! 180 derajat berbeda! Sangat berbeda!" ujarnya ketus

"Hhhh sudah cepat ambilkan pesananku! Sebelum banyak pelanggan yang datang! Kau menghabiskan waktuku!"

"Dasar bocah tengik!"

"Hahaha"

 ** _Ting! Nong!_**

Seongwoo membuka pintu rumahnya, ia sedikit terkejut karena Euigeon yang datang.

"Aku bawakan sarapan" ujar Euigeon sedikit ramah

"Maaf rumahnya sedikit berantakan, aku kewalahan jika harus mengurus rumah ini seorang diri-" Seongwoo memotong kata terakhirnya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya _"mati aku"_ batinnya.

Euigeon melihat sekelilingnya, rumah sebesar ini bisa dikatakan sangat rapih, tapi tadi Seongwoo bilang rumahnya sedikit berantakan, mungkin Seongwoo belum pernah mampir kerumah Euigeon dan melihat seberapa berantakannya rumah itu, bahkan tidak pantas untuk disebut sebuah rumah,sebut saja bangkai kapal yang karam. Karena sangat hancur berantakan.

tapi, Itu karena Euigeon yang jarang berada dirumah, jadi belum sempat membereskan semuanya.

"Tak apa, Daniel sudah bilang semalam, kau cukup berani untuk tinggal dirumah sebesar ini"

Seongwoo menurunkan tangannya, "ah dia sudah cerita ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin menjual rumah ini lalu pindah keapartemen atau kerumah yang ukurannya lebih kecil" Lanjutnya. "Apa kau lapar? Pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu kerumahku, pasti kau lapar"

"Sedikit" Euigeon menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar, "boleh aku duduk?" Tanyanya.

"Silahkan saja, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Seongwoo berjalan kearah dapur. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Seongwoo dari dapur.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah beli kopi dan kue, aku hanya ingin sarapan denganmu lalu pergi kuliah"

"Ahh aku mengerti" Seongwoo berjalan kembali keruang tamu dan duduk di samping Euigeon, Seongwoo berpikir sejenak, agak aneh ketika orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan pacarmu bahkan kau baru mengenalnya kemarin lalu dia tiba-tiba menjadi baik seperti halnya dia adalah pacarmu sekarang.

"Jadi Niel- ah tidak.. maaf, maksudku Euigeon.. ah aku lupa mau bicara apa tadi" Seongwoo salah tingkah, ia memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Haha santai saja, kau boleh panggil aku Niel, atau Nyel? Atau Dan haha anggap saja aku dia"

"Nyel? Namanya aneh! Apa kau sering memanggilnya begitu"

"Aku selalu panggil dia Nyel, karena dulu aku tidak bisa mengeja namanya, lalu yang keluar dari mulutku adalah Nyel, dan dia sebaliknya, Daniel tidak bisa mengeja namaku makanya selalu menggilku Hyung, ya.. Hanya Hyung, tanpa Euigeon dibelakangnya.. Hyung~ haha" sedikit terkekeh matanya juga menyipit sama seperti Daniel jika tertawa

"Haha, padahal jeda kelahiran kalian hanya 4 menit, tapi kenapa bisa dia menganggilmu Hyung? Haha lalu bagaimana keadaan Daniel?" Tanya Seongwoo

"entahlah, itu terjadi begitu saja.. kau tahu, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran Daniel, dia terus menerus mengigau lalu menggertakkan giginya, aku jadi terus terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur" jawab Euigeon menyeruput kopi yang sudah agak dingin

"Tapi sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya.. entahlah ini hasil analisaku, terkadang aku melihat dia sangat baik, tapi beberapa menit kemudian jadi sangat lemah" Euigeon berhenti sejenak, "aku belum berani bertanya kenapa dia bisa masuk rumah sakit, karena aku takut.."

Seongwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya "takut?" Lalu menopang dagunya, Euigeon mengeluarkan nafas berat "baiklah tidak perlu dilanjut, kurasa itu tentang masa lalu kalian, aku tidak tahu ceritanya tapi kedengaran sangat sensitif, sudah jangan dilanjut" ujar Seongwoo. "Makan kuenya, ini enak! aku suka, lain kali bawakan aku agak banyak ya haha" lanjut Seongwoo.

 **[Jalan Raya, 06:45 PM]**

Euigeon berjalan menelusuri gedung pencakar langit dikota Seoul, rencananya mau kembali kerumah sakit, ia jalan perlahan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, tanpa sadar juga seorang laki-laki sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya, tapi Euigeon pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Jeo-jangggg!! Jeoooojanggg!!" Ujar lelaki disampingnya, mencoba menarik perhatian lawan bicaranya dengan membuat teriakan dan membuat bentuk persegi dengan kedua ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Euigeon berhenti.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin pulang bersamamu Hyung"

"Aku tidak pulang kerumah, aku ingin kerumah sakit"

"Siapa yang sakit? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa bisa sakit?" Tanya lelaki itu

Euigeon menepuk dahinya, " _Gawat! Aku kelepasan_ " lalu berpikir sejenak mencari alasan "T-temanku, iya.. temanku sakit"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak, kau pulang sana"

"Ah akukan mau ikut melihat temanmu"

"Jihoon-" ucapannya terpotong, "baiklah aku pulang" ucap Jihoon pasrah, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Euigeon

Park Jihoon namanya, baru saja masuk SMA, terkadang sikapnya manja, dia adalah tetangga sebelah rumah Bibinya Euigeon, dulu saat Jihoon masih SD, Euigeon sering antar jemput Jihoon, sejak dari situ mereka menjadi dekat sampai sekarang.

 **[Rumah sakit, 10:11 PM]**

Sikembar Kang hanyut dalam kesibukannya masing-masing.

Daniel terbaring diatas ranjang, menghitung setiap tetesan infus yang turun dari botolnya. Euigeon sedang berkutik dengan tugasnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa lalu sebuah kertas, buku dan alat tulis lainnya berserakan diatas meja yang tingginya sejajar dengan sofa.

"Hyung" panggil Daniel, rasanya Daniel bosan.

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk"

"Tidak kangen dengan ibu?"

Euigeon mendongak, berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Kenapa tanya?" Jawab Euigeon kembali mengerjakan tugasnya

Daniel berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin tahu Hyung" jawab Daniel, menaikkan bahunya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa ingin tahu?" Tanya Euigeon, matanya kembali fokus pada kertas diatas meja

"Hanya saja, terkadang aku melihat ibu selalu berdiri dijendela samping pintu, selalu.. setiap waktu, menurut pandanganku, sepertinya ibu menunggumu"

"Kau tahu ...Terkadang, dia bisa berjam-jam memperhatikan jendela rumah dari sofa, aku prihatin melihatnya, pulanglah Hyung, sepertinya ibu merindukanmu"

Euigeon terdiam, keadaan dikamar rumah sakit itu menjadi semakin sunyi dan sedikit sensitif.

"Ibu.. kemarin meneleponmu, tapi aku yang angkat karena kulihat kau sedang tidur sangat nyenyak, aku pura-pura menjadi dirimu saat ditelepon, kubilang padanya kalau kau ingin menginap beberapa hari dirumahku" ujar Euigeon sedikit menoleh kearah Daniel yang sedang memperhatikan Euigeon dari atas ranjang.

"Lalu?" Tanya Daniel sedikit merendahkan volumenya.

"Awalnya ibu curiga, tapi akhirnya dia mengizinkan"

Hening lagi, Daniel tidak sempat berpikir membuat ibunya khawatir, karena yang sekarang ini terbayang dipikirannya adalah ia selalu merepotkan dan menyusahkan Euigeon, masih ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dihati Daniel perihal perginya Euigeon.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau pulang?"

"Entahlah" ujar Euigeon, masih berpikir dan menimbang bagaimana jika Ibunya masih belum memaafkan semua kesalahan dimasa lalu, Euigeon juga belum sempat minta maaf atas kesalahannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun

Jujur saja, anak mana yang tidak merindukan ibunya walaupun sudah diusir dari rumah, bagaimanapun dia tetap seorang Ibu, Ibunya Euigeon.

"Mungkin akan aku pikirkan lagi Nyel, sekarang aku yang tanya, kenapa kau bisa sampai dirumah sakit dengan semua luka itu? Hah?"

"Itu.. ceritanya panjang, apakah harus aku ceritakan?" Daniel berbalik badan, menaikkan selimutnya perlahan, "aku mengantuk Hyung, mau tidur"

"Hhhhffff" Euigeon membuang napas kasar.

"Jadi waktu itu, saat kita berpisah diperempatan jalan... sebenarnya... aku tidak benar-benar pulang, aku mengikutimu pulang, aku mengikutimu lewat gang, berharap kau sampai tujuan dengan selamat, tapi ternyata aku yang tidak selamat" jawab Daniel yang masih memunggungi Euigeon dan bicara dibalik selimut dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa mengikutiku bodoh?"

"Karena semalam sebelum kita bertemu dikolumbarium aku bermimpi kalau kau kecelakaan, tertabrak sebuah mini bus, lalu kau meninggal ditempat, aku sangat takut! Aku terbangun saat itu juga lalu aku sadar kalau itu hanya mimpi, walaupun hanya mimpi tetap saja semuanya terlihat sangat nyata, jujur saja, aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, pertama Ayah, lalu jika kemudian kau... aku... aku.. sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi" Daniel menangis diatas ranjang, walaupun tidak terlihat tapi terdengar dari suaranya yang bergetar dan sebuah isakan kecil disela-sela ceritanya.

"Begitu kah? Aku juga bermimpi demikian, aku bermimpi kalau kau meninggal, tepat setelah kita bertemu, sebelumnya saat dijalan pulang aku mendengar suara orang dari dalam gang- TUNGGU!!! berarti? Itu bukan halusinasiku? Itu benar kau? Yang berteriak dari dalam gang???"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Aku mendengarnya, kupikir itu halusinasiku!"

"Hmm.. yasudahlah ini memang salahku, aku yang bodoh, seharusnya aku memang tidak mengikutimu" Daniel terkekeh, Euigeon sedikit tersenyum.

"Haha, kau memang bodoh, oh iya kemarin aku baca kalau kita memimpikan orang yang meninggal berarti orang itu akan panjang umur, kalau begitu mari kita bersenang-senang dengan umur panjang kita Nyel"

" _Ya.. semoga_ " ujar Daniel tapi tidak disuarakan.

 **[Rumah Sakit, 08:34 AM]**

Euigeon bersiap-siap, dua manik diatas ranjang menatapnya intens, terasa heran karena melihat kakaknya menggunakan baju kemeja rapih dan celana bahan hitamnya, padahal hari ini hari Minggu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Daniel masih memperhatikan Euigeon

Euigeon berbalik arah dan menatap Daniel "Kerja!" Lalu berbalik arah lagi memasukkan bajunya kedalam celana.

Lalu suara pintu terbuka, ada yang masuk.

"Pagi!" Ujar seseorang dengan konstelasi dipipinya, "apakah terlalu pagi untuk menjenguk orang sakit?" tanyanya.

"Pagi Hyung! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Daniel langsung bangun.

"Aku tidur nyenyak semalam" jawab Seongwoo lalu mendekatkan dirinya kearah ranjang Daniel.

"Aku yang tidak bisa tidur" ujar Daniel manja, "aku rindu bibirmu Hyung haha" goda Daniel, Seongwoo tersenyum lalu menatap Euigeon yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Euigeon? Mau kemana?" tanya Seongwoo ramah

"Kerja" ujarnya singkat, lalu mengambil ranselnya "aku berangkat ya" lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Oo?? Dia kenapa? Moodnya sedang tidak bagus?" Tanya Seongwoo

"Entahlah sepertinya semalam dia baik-baik saja, abaikan saja moodnya memang suka naik turun"

Seongwoo masih melihat kerah pintu yang barusan tertutup.

' _ada yang salah dengannya_ ' batin Seongwoo

 **TBC**

Karena di wattpad sudah sampe chapter 13 aku mau cicil publish disini, nanti kalau udah sampe chapter 13 insya allah mau apdet seminggu sekali setiap hari sabtu malam. hehe

btw terima kasih untuk yang sudah review:))


	11. CHAPTER 11 - BAD DAY

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, Apa yang membuat mood Euigeon menjadi buruk?

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Euigeon merasa sedikit iri melihat Seongwoo datang pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk menjenguk Daniel, sebenarnya bagus, tapi tidak bagus untuk dilihat Euigeon.

Bahkan hari ini semakin memburuk ketika baru saja seorang anak kecil menginjak sebuah kubangan air didepan halte, tepat didepan Euigeon yang sedang duduk sekarang, kalau bukan karena dia anak kecil mungkin anak itu hanya tinggal nama saja.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Euigeon menahannya, menahan agar amarahnya tidak meledak.

Euigeon membuka tas ransel yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuannya, lalu membuka resleting paling depan, ia mengambil earphonenya dan menanamkan kedua earphone itu pada kedua telinganya.

Ia menggeser lockscreen diponselnya, lalu menyentuh _icon_ musik dilayar ponselnya.

Lalu menshuffle lagunya, lagu yang terputar pertama kali adalah _No More Sad Songs - Little Mix_

"Ini benar-benar laguku" ucapnya lalu menyenderkan bahu lebarnya kebangku halte, sebentar ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lagu itu, sembari menunggu bus yang datang.

…—…—…—…—…—…

"Hyung, kau sudah sarapan" Tanya Daniel, tapi Seongwoo hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau harus makan" ujar Daniel

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Niel" Seongwoo mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Daniel, jarak wajah mereka mungkin sekarang hanya sejengkal.

Seongwoo menatap kearah wajah Daniel intens, bahkan Daniel perhatikan Seongwoo tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Hm.. ada sesuatu.. itu.. jerawat?" Ujar Seongwoo menyentuh dengan keras bintik merah dihidung Daniel.

"Ah sakit! Hyung jangan dipencet, ini memang jerawat, jerawat rindu, aku rindu kau Hyung hehe" lalu Daniel tertawa, Seongwoo pun ikut tertawa karena jujur saja dia sudah lama tidak melihat tawa Daniel semenjak Daniel dirawat.

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau bisa pulang?" Seongwoo menjauhkan lagi jaraknya dan duduk dikursi samping ranjang Daniel.

"Kemarin suster bilang lusa aku bisa pulang, mungkin besok" Seongwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Syukurlah, kau harus berterima kasih pada Jaehwan, karena dia absenmu dikampus tetap berjalan haha"

"Serius? Lalu ada tugas?" Tanya Daniel agak membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Sepertinya tidak, Jaehwan tidak bilang kalau ada tugas, dia hanya mengatakan kalau absenmu tetap berjalan walaupun kau tidak ada haha" Seongwoo tertawa sekilas, "Oh iya, dia bilang mau menjengukmu sekarang, entahlah-"

 _"GUTMONING! GUTMONING!"_ Baru dibicarakan ternyata orangnya sudah sampai, Jaehwan datang bersama Minhyun.

"Jaehwan, jangan berisik! Ini rumah sakit" tangan Minhyun dengan cepat mencubit pergelangan tangan Jaehwan, Jaehwan meringis sejadi-jadinya. "Yang bilang diskotik siapa!!??" Seru Jaehwan

Lalu Jaehwan sedikit berpikir sejenak,

"Ahh maaf Hyung, bukan Jaehwan namanya kalau tidak berisik" Jaehwan berbicara dengan nada pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Seongwoo dan Daniel.

"Yo! What's Up!!!" Ujar Jaehwan lagi nadanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, keringat Minhyun sepertinya menetes dikepalanya.

"Kalian apa kabar?" Tanya Daniel, Jaehwan dan Minhyun saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu tertawa.

"Hey Daniel! Kan yang sakit kau! Kenapa malah tanya keadaan kita?" Jawab Jaehwan, Minhyun masih tertawa.

"Hehe iya, tidak salah kan kalau aku yang tanya duluan?" Jawab Daniel lagi, lalu Jaehwan dan Minhyun mendekat ke ranjang Daniel.

"Kami baik, lalu kau? Sepertinya sudah baikan" ujar Minhyun melihat setiap sisi kepala Daniel yang masih diperban.

"Katanya besok aku boleh pulang Hyung" ujar Daniel sembari membenarkan posisinya menjadi semi fowler (setengah duduk).

"Ah iya, kalian sudah baca berita pagi ini?" Tanya Minhyun, ketiga teman lainnya hanya diam dan menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Ini, kurasa berita pagi ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang menimpa Daniel" jelas Minhyun, "hah? Hyung tahu kejadiannya kenapa aku bisa masuk rumah sakit? Siapa yang cerita?" Tanya Daniel agak terkejut.

"Siapa lagi... Manusia dengan tiga tahi lalat itulah" lalu Minhyun memberikan sebuah artikel diponselnya, ketiga temannya serius untuk membaca artikel tersebut.

"Kasusnya... Mirip dengan kasus Daniel, perampokan digang sepi, kenapa digang sepi? Karena biasanya preman-preman itu bersarang digang-gang sempit dan kecil seperti itu, makanya sejak dulu aku tidak dizinkan untuk lewat gang sepi karena orang tuaku takut ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi" ujar Minhyun panjang lebar.

"Daniel sudah jadi korban, sekarang yang aku takutkan adalah Seongwoo, biasanya kelas Seongwoo sering pulang malam bahkan Seongwoo juga jarang membawa mobil kakeknya, dia lebih suka naik bus, iyakan?" Tanya Minhyun, Seongwoo agak tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa kau harus selalu membawa mobil, karena aku tidak mau temanku menjadi korban lagi, aku sudah sering memperingatkan Seongwoo tapi dia selalu tidak mau dengar, nah sekarang aku tekankan padamu untuk tidak lewat gang sempit lagi, dan lain kali bawalah mobil kakekmu" ujar Minhyun yang nada bicaranyanya bahkan mirip seorang leader boygroup yang sedang mengatur member.

"Baiklah, untuk kedepannya mungkin aku akan selalu mengendarai mobil kakekku, tapi bukan membawanya, karena aku tidak sanggup untuk membawanya, aku lebih sanggup untuk mengendarainya" sedang serius, tapi nada bicara Seongwoo masih seperti candaan, Minhyun yang mendegarnya jadi kesal sendiri.

Mendengar itu Daniel teringat lagi kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam, memorinya tentang kejadian itu seakan-akan menjadi sebuah video yang sedang terputar diotaknya.

…—…—…—…—…—…

 **[16.45 - Toko Kue]**

Euigeon berdiri didepan meja kasir, sedikit termenung melihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk disudut toko, sangat romantis pikirnya.

Sekali lagi otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih, dia membayangkan jika yang sedang duduk berdua itu adalah dirinya dan Seongwoo, duduk berdua dipojok toko menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan sepotong kue basah.

Tapi khayalannya sirna, ketika seseorang menepuk bahu lebar Euigeon. "kerja.. kerja.. jangan hanya melamun melihat dua sejoli berpacaran" ujar Jisung dari belakang yang sedang mengeringkan cangkir-cangkir basah dengan serbet ditangannya.

"Berisik Hyung, jangan ganggu" ujar Euigeon, Jisung mendekat dan berdiri disamping Euigeon kemudian melihat mata Euigeon yang masih terpaku pada dua sejoli itu. "Bukannya kau yang mengganggu mereka?" Ujar Jisung lalu kembali dengan cangkir-cangkir basahnya.

Euigeon langsung mengganti arah pandangannya, saat pintu toko itu terbuka dan bunyi gemerincing loncengnya berbunyi.

"Selamat Dat--ang" suaranya terpotong diakhir, orang yang ada dikhayalannya jadi nyata, Seongwoo disini.

Pria bermarga Ong itu jalan lurus kearah meja kasir,

"Aku mau pesan sesuatu--" ujarnya lalu mengernyitkan matanya, melihat nametag pria dibalik meja kasir itu "Kang Euigeon, susah dieja tapi nama yang bagus" ujarnya ketus.

Euigeon membuang napas kasar "kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya, Seongwoo tersenyum "begitukan cara pekerja disini melayani pelanggan? Sangat buruk" ujarnya

Dari arah belakang, Jisung terlonjak kaget saat pelanggan yang sedang berdiri didepan Euigeon mengeluh.

"Ya! Bersikaplah ramah pada pelanggan! Kau mau dipecat? Hah?" Ujar Jisung sedikit menyikut lengan Euigeon, "sana kau yang bereskan cangkir itu, biar aku yang layani" ujar Jisung langsung mengambil alih"

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jisung ramah.

"Aku mau dia yang melayani" ujar Seongwoo menunjuk Euigeon.

"Kau mau apa? Hah?" Tanya Euigeon sedikit meninggikan nadanya ketus

"Aku mau Kang Euigeon..." Ujarnya meggunakan sebuah nada seakan-akan dia adalah seorang pemain drama korea, Euigeon yang mendengarnya agak sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya, yang benar saja hati Euigeon rasanya seperti terjungkal, entah ini perasaan senang atau sedih, apakah pacar adiknya menyukai Euigeon? Masih menjadi misteri.

"E-eh? M-maaf.." ujar Euigeon terbata-bata, Seongwoo tersenyum tipis, Euigeon pun tersenyum karena bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku ingin Kang Euigeon, yang melayaniku, aku pesan blueberry cakenya dua, cappucino lattenya dua, ah.. ini uangnya.. aku akan duduk disana, tolong antarkan ya, Terima kasih Kang Euigeon." lanjut Seongwoo masih dengan senyum tipisnya lalu pergi menuju meja yang tadi ia tunjuk.

Dan sekali lagi, Mood Euigeon menjadi buruk untuk kesekian kalinya, dia berpikir kalau ini yang namanya diterbangkan lalu dihempaskan begitu saja, rasanya memang sakit.

Tidak, tapi sangat sakit, ia kemudian berpikir kalau ini memang terlalu berlebihan untuknya, mengharapkan kekasih adiknya untuk bisa dekat dengan Euigeon adalah hal tidak masuk akal.

Kemudian Euigeon membuang napas kasar, berharap hari buruknya menghilang dan berjalan untuk menyiapkan pesanan Seongwoo.

Ia berjalan dengan nampan berisi dua kue dan dua minuman, "hmm.. hmm.. ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati" ujarnya sembari menaruh semua pesanan Seongwoo, lalu pergi.

Tapi tangan Euigeon ditahan oleh Seongwoo, Euigeon menatap mata Seongwoo, "Temani aku" ucap Seongwoo dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

"Temani? Tidak! Ini masih jam kerjaku, bosku akan marah nanti"

Seongwoo masih menggenggam erat tangan besar Euigeon dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil mengambil cappucino lattenya lalu menyesapnya sekilas.

"Kurasa Jonghyun tidak akan marah jika salah seorang pekerjanya menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku" ujar Seongwoo agak seperti seorang CEO, jangan lupakan kakinya yang ia lipat rapih dibawah meja.

"Hhhhh, ini hampir jam 5, Tunggu sekitar 10 menit lagi, jam kerjaku habis jam 5, baru aku bisa menemanimu" ujarnya agak santai sembari menahan rasa emosi.

"Aku menunggumu disini, Kang Euigeon"

 _*15 menit kemudian*_

Euigeon selesai dengan jam kerjanya, ia sudah menganti pakaiannya, setelahnya ia keluar dari ruang istirahat para staff lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Seongwoo, dia masih disana.

Euigeon mendekat, "Kau masih disini?" Ujarnya ketus. Lalu Euigeon mendudukan dirinya dikursi diseberang Seongwoo. Euigeon melihat dua kue itu, yang satu masih utuh tapi yang satunya sudah habis, dan dua minuman itu, yang satu hanya tinggal setengahnya tapi satu lagi masih penuh.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk!!??" Ujar Seongwoo meninggikan suaranya, Euigeon jadi semakin bingung, rasanya sekarang ia mengundurkan diri saja jadi pacar Seongwoo jika mungkin Seongwoo adalah pacarnya, Euigeon heran bagaimana Daniel bisa tahan berpacaran dengan orang aneh seperti Seongwoo.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Euigeon, bagaimana actingku? Bagus tidak? Kau pasti bingung ya? Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini haha" Jadi semua hanya acting belaka, Euigeon ingin mengumpat tapi masih ia tahan, sebenarnya beberapa detik yang lalu sudah mengumpat tapi tidak tersuarakan.

"Iya! Aku sangat bingung! Aku hampir gila, herannya kenapa Daniel bisa tahan denganmu hhh"

"Maaf, terkadang aku suka membuat drama seperti tadi, ah iya silahkan dimakan kue dan cappucinonya, kurasa minumanmu sudah agak dingin" ujar Seongwoo ceria, tidak seperti tadi, Seongwoo sepertinya berbakat memainkan berbagai karakter, kenapa tidak daftar menjadi artis diagensi-agensi korea.

"Ini untukku Hyung?" Ujar Euigeon bertanya, tapi Seongwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk bahagia. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku pesan dua?" Ucap Seongwoo masih tersenyum

"Mm.. terima kasih" Euigeon menyeruput minumannya lalu memakan kue itu.

"Hyung.. ngomong-ngomong kau kenal dengan Jonghyun Hyung?" Lalu Seongwoo yang mendengarnya sedikit berpikir, "Entahlah, sebenarnya kami tidak dekat, tapi kami saling kenal, aku hanya tahu kalau ini adalah toko miliknya, maksudku milik keluarganya tapi diwariskan untuknya" kemudian Seongwoo menyesap gelas cappucinonya, "aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau kau bekerja disini, padahal aku sering mampir kesini" lanjutnya

Euigeon tidak mengedarkan pandangannya selain menatap kedua manik indah Seongwoo, dirinya hampir gila karena cinta, karena kedua matanya, karena Seongwoo.

Dan jangan lupakan ketiga bintang dipipi Seongwoo.

"Hmm.. aku bekerja hanya saat weekend, karena pada saat weekdays aku harus kuliah"

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa?" Tanya Seongwoo, "Kedokteran" jawab Euigeon singkat

"Hoho daebak!" Seru Seongwoo sedikit memberikan _applause_

"Apanya yang daebak? Itu normal!" ucap Euigeon tidak santai, "aku kan tidak normal haha, ketika kau adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tapi malah kerja disini, aku heran, setahuku jurusan kedokteran itu adalah jurusan yang sangat menyibukkan, tapi kau malah mencari kesibukan lain, kau ini bukan main" sanggah Seongwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau aku tidak bekerja, aku bisa mati kelaparan" jawab Euigeon, "Tumpukkan tugasku bahkan lebih dari gunung everest, jangan heran karena aku adalah _workaholic_ , aku tipe pekerja keras dan tidak pernah puas dengan apapun" lanjutnya.

"Em.. aku mengerti, terlihat dimatamu yang sudah sayu itu" ucap Seongwoo pelan

"Kau benar, aku mau segera pulang, aku lelah" ucap Euigeon, lalu setelahnya ia melahap penuh sisa potongan kue blueberrynya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Seongwoo, "untuk apa?" Euigeon sudah bangun dari duduknya lalu membenarkan kemejanya yang agak kusut

"Berkunjung mungkin? Atau bertamu" jawab Seongwoo ikut berdiri, "itu sama saja" Euigeon memutar bola matanya malas.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya apdet:') lama ea? Pendek pula.. maafkan hehe x


End file.
